Ancient Society: Ascension
by JonseyCat79
Summary: Before Transformation, before Missy, the society flourished. When one Elder's time has come, it is time for a boy named Demetrie to become the new leader and "Ascend." Transformation prequel. Based off of TurtlesandMonkeys universe.
1. Demetrie

**By JonseyCat79 **

Chapter one: Demetrie

**A/N: MEE-YAA! Hello, I'm glad you chose to read this story that I am looking forward to writing. Huge, huge, HUGE thanks to TurtlesandMonkeys for allowing me to write this spin-off of her beloved "Transformation" saga. After the request made in _Mutated_ for story ideas was made, this story and its opening story popped into my head. For all you Tf readers out there: please leave reviews to let me see how my story is received! I beg of you, because I have a friend who has a great story that everyone hits but is rude enough to not leave reviews. (To rude readers: WOULD IT KILL YA TO ALL BE NICE FOR ONCE?! Lord Nalthren needs your support!) **

**(Lord Nalthren: Damn right I do!! Read Clash of Souls or I will come for you!!)**

**Once again, _Muchos Gracias _to TurtlesandMonkeys for permission and a name for the old man. CHIKA! CHIKORI! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own the Pokemon series OR the Transformation universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys****_,_ I'm only borrowing it.**

**A/N: This takes place several _decades _before the events of the original Transformation saga. IDK the age of the Old man so you make up your own number! MEE-YAA!**

--

The moon shone bright over the night sky, as full and as close as it could be on such a beautiful night. The sky was cloudless and the stars shun in all their glory. The moon however was dominating in radiance and the moonbeams themselves seemed to be gifts from the heavens. All of this splendor was observed from a small cliff over looking a lush forest. The forest seemed wild and untamed, as if the shackles of Man have not yet corrupted such innocence and purity.

_And soon, if the prophecy is true… the whole world will be free._

A young boy of 16 years of age was overlooking the forest, taking in all the sights that might be the last he ever saw of them…as a human. His appearance was simple yet intimidating all at once. He had piercing brown eyes and black spiky hair, the top of it being held into a spiky topknot ponytail. His light brown skin was covered in strange markings, markings that seem meaningless to some, but signified his allegiance to his god, Yasuo. _Tonight, I have come of age and will be judged by Yasuo and my ancestors. I will either rise to new glory or share in the glory of my ancestors as a pokemon. All will be decided tonight in The Ceremony._

" Demetrie?Are you up here?" A young girls voice sounded behind him.

He turned around to face Ryoko, a girl of 14 with long navy blue hair and big brown eyes. She too bore the marks of Yasuo. She was dressed in a simple light blue kimono and had a pink ribbon in her hair. She kind of resembled her older sister, Hiroko, who had also come of age like Demetrie

"Everyone is about to prepare for the Ceremony. I thought you would be up here and Hiroko sent me to come get you…." She said rather meekly, turning away slightly with her arm to her face, her arm covering her blushing face.

Demetrie could sense that she had feelings for him, for she always got like this when they talked together.

"You're worried about Hiroko, aren't you?" Demetrie said in a strong but concerned voice. Ryoko nodded.

"I'm afraid of what will happen during the ceremony. I am certain that all our lives will be changed by the outcome, and that there is a possibility that I might not see my sister or…or you again." She looked down. Demetrie however, stood where he was.

"You know this ceremony _must_ take place, for the future of our people. Elder Karu is _dying _and a successor must be chosen. He needs five young ones who have come of age to be judged before he can join our ancestors, and Hiroko and I have been selected. You should be proud that your sister and I have been given this honor."

Ryoko looked up. "I know. I know about our traditions, but do you need to go through with _this_?"

His face was stern.

"Yes."

He began walking down the mountain with Ryoko towards the village for the ceremony to begin.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'm afraid that if I put the ceremony as well the chapter might be too long, so that is a whole chapter by itself. Stay tuned! MEE-YAA! **


	2. The Ceremony

-1**Chapter 2: The Ceremony **

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, only borrowing transformation universe. MEE-YAA!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, but I'm a stickler for detail. Any way enjoy. **

Demetrie and Ryoko both walked through the forest until they came to an open part of the forest where the village lay nestled in. Torches lit the opening of this simple village. The huts were made of wood and stone with straw roofs. Young children and Pokemon were everywhere, all of them running toward an area by the lake that was lit by a huge bonfire. A stone pillar with ancient markings was in the center with smaller statues of pokemon surrounding the pillar. In front of the pillar itself was a statue of Yasuo himself, his stone eyes coldly glaring at the stars. The young ones all made an audience as Ryoko led Demetrie to the center of the square.

"You almost forgot this." Ryoko tied a yellow scarf to Demetrie's arm, signifying him as one of the chosen. Demetrie shrugged and walked to take his place among the four other chosen, barely hearing Ryoko wishing him luck.

Demetrie in formation with four other young ones who have come of age .He recognized them all. At the far end was Azriel, a handsome boy with long blue hair and a stern face, as if duty came first before anything. Next to him was little Chiko, a boy with Brown hair and green eyes. Ever since he was young, he always dreamed of the day he would finally come of age, but for right now, he kept a neutral face to reflect on the enormity of the situation. Hiroko, Ryoko's older sister, stood proud with a serious look on her face. She had dark blue eyes and long black hair. Right after her was Yuri, a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked extremely nervous but felt a tinge of excitement. He looked at Demetrie.

"Can you believe it? One of us is going to walk out of here the new El-" Hiroko had a look of frustration on her face and shoved her elbow into Yuri's stomach.

"Hush! Elder Karu approaches." All of them turned and bowed as an old man walked through the crowd of younglings to the chosen ones circle.

Elder Karu was hunched over his walking stick. The only hair on his body was his overly long white beard that hung from his chin with a knot tied at the end of it. His brown eyes sagged in their sockets, the once determined glow now a glassy dull iris. His navy-blue tunic sagged with each ragged breath he took, trembled with each laborious step he made. It's even a miracle this man still breathes. His time for rest was nigh.

He made it to the center of the square, and walked before the chosen ones.

"Young ones." He spoke, his voice strong despite his health.

"You stand upon the brink of the abyss. My time for reunion with our ancestors is at hand, but the task at hand is not finished. Our ancestors continued to be captured by the men of "civilization", who have nothing less than the planet under their feet as their goal. It is up to one of you five to lead our people as Elder and maintain the balance."

All of them nodded while the other younglings cheered.

Elder Karu turned to the crowd.

"Let the ceremony commence!"

He pulled out an old apricot ball and cranked it open, releasing a stream of light that took the form of a Pokemon. It was a Gardevior. The physic/plant type raised its slender arms and made a melodious cry that resounded through the forest. Soon a Pidgeot, a Persian, an Arcanine, and an Ivysaur appeared to join the ranks of the Gardevior.

"Bring forth the dyes of judgment!"

A young boy came up carrying two jars of paint, one red the other blue. The boy presented the paint to the Gardevior, bowed, and returned to the crowd.

"Chosen ones, step forward, and receive your destiny."

Chiko in a line, with Azriel up front, followed the chosen ones. Hiroko was behind him and behind her was Yuri. Demetrie was last.

"Step forward, and bear your soul to Yasuo and our ancestors."

Azriel stepped up first before the Gardevior bowed, and stood ready. The Gardevior closed its eyes and began to hum. It used its physic abilities to peer into his mind, judged him and stuck its slender arm in one of the urns of paint. It brought its hand down and made a paint mark on his forehead. It was blue. He was rejected. The Gardevior opened its eyes and made a quick cry. The Pidgeot then flew at him fast and pecked his right arm. He cringed a bit, but sighed in acceptance of his fate. Chiko was next. The Gardevior repeated the process and peered into his mind. It reached its arm into the paint jar and again marked him as blue. It cried again and the Arcanine ran up and bit him. Hiroko turn was next.

Ryoko watched intently and said a silent prayer for her sister. Hiroko solemnly approached the Gardevior and it begun to peer into her mind. It reached its hand into the pain urn and marked her forehead. It was blue. The Gardevior cried out, blocking out Ryoko's, and the Persian began to approach her. Hiroko simply held out her hand to the Persian, which walked up and bit into her arm.

Yuri was now nervous. He had heard that some ceremonies have had outcomes in which no new elder was chosen, and that the tribe was forced to die out in a mass ceremony of transformation. He hoped that didn't happen tonight. He was next.

The Gardevior put its hand into the urn. Yuri closed his eyes, not wanting to see what color it was. He felt the cold paint slap onto his forehead. He dared to glance at the Gardevior's hand. It was stained with blue. He heard the cry and saw that Ivysaur was heading towards him. He made a small yelp and made a run for it. The Ivysaur extended its vines and ensnared him making him trip. It then walked up and bit his leg.

"Surly a coward such as this has no right to lead." Said Elder Karu with a tone of disgust.

Demetrie walked up the Gardevior and bowed. He then kneeled before it. The Gardevior closed its eyes and peered into his mind. It reached into a paint jar and slapped his forehead. Ryoko looked away, not wanting to see if it was red or blue.

Demetrie still kneeled, his eyes still closed. He was anticipating the cry of the Gardevior, but it didn't come.

"We have a new Elder!" He heard Karu speak. He stood up and felt the paint on his head still wet. He brought his fingers to his forehead, and brought them down again to see them. The fingers had red paint on them. He was chosen. He had a smile of triumph, put his fist in the air, and gave a loud victory cry that the other younglings joined in. Elder Karu then walked up to Demetrie and gave him his walking stick, a gnarled tree limb. He then collapsed, but Demetrie walked and picked him up.

"Now young one…no…Elder, take…. Take me to my destiny…" His trembling hand gestured to the Gardevior, who was waiting for something. Demetrie understood and took Karu to the Gardevior. He reached out a trembling hand and the Gardevior bit it.

"It is done."

At that moment the moon shun it's highest and Midnight struck. The rejected ones began to convulse and some of them even screamed out loud as Yasou's gift, the virus, began its work. Ryoko buried her hands in her face, while the other younglings all cheered.

Azriel was on the ground in pain, his features tight with pain. His Hair began to grow longer and longer as it changed color from blue to red with an inner yellow streak, much like a Pidgeot's. His mouth and nose painfully pushed out and curved downward, becoming the beak. His body then began to sprout the feathers of a Pidgeot. His legs shrunk back into his body as he grew shorter, his toes blending together and three claws pushing out to form the feet, his big toe moving all the way to the back and becoming a claw. From his rear end pushed out three red feathers. His arms then began to bend and his fingers became feathers, turning his arms into wings. The new Pidgeot brushed off his tunic, gave out a triumphant cry as it flew off into the night sky.

At the same time, Chiko was on the ground in pain. Orange fur with black stripes appeared on his body with creamy yellow fluffs extending from his arms and legs. His nose and mouth merged and pushed out into a snout as his teeth sharpened. His small frame began to grow to the size of an Arcanine as a creamy bush tail sprouted through his tunic. His legs broke and reformed to the legs of an Arcanine, his hands fusing and becoming paws. His brown hair turned creamy and spiked up to the style that Arcanine had.

He barked and bounded off into the forest.

Hiroko grimaced in pain as her ears moved to the top of her head and became large and round. Creamy fur began to spread across her body in a wave as her spine extended and became a creamy tail. Her legs begun to shrink and she was unable to stand anymore. She landed on her hands as the fingers began merging into paws. Her black hair fell to the ground as a red gem formed in the center of her forehead. She cried a bit when six whiskers popped out of her face. Her nose became black and pushed out a bit, completing the transformation.

Yuri knew he was next and was frightened. A great pain was coming from his back as a huge pink bulb emerged from his back with a few fern leaves. His skin turned blue as his hair fell out.. His limbs began to shrink as his finger grew back into his hand and three claws poked out, the process repeating in his feet. His nose merged with his upper lip as two teeth poked out.

Elder Karu felt only moderate pain. The pain he was feeling now could not compare to the lifetime of suffering he endured. His skin turned a white color, green appearing on his head. His beard fell off as his nose shrunk back into his face. His arms grew slender and green as his bony fingers shrank into his arm, leaving a streamer-like appendage. His body began to grow thin as his skin from his side grew out a bit and formed the dress of a Gardevior. A red triangle jutted from his chest as his green head began to grow out more, forming itself into the hair of a Gardevior. His old eyes became young again as they grew big and turned a crimson color.

All the transformations were complete and the pokemon escaped into the wild, Karu joining up with the Gardevior to live a life together. All the young ones cheered for both Karu's passing and Demetrie's selection. Demetrie watched this all happen and saw Ryoko crying for her lost sister. Demetrie only noticed this and knew that someday she will join their ancestors. But for now, he was chosen as the new Elder and now has to lead all his people. _The task at hand is not finished yet…_ Karu's last words still ringed in his head. He took the staff in his arm and stuck it in the air like a spear and gave a huge cry, signifying his defiance of civilized man.

_I'll finish the task and save this world from its oppressors. With Yasuo at my side, I wont fail!_

_**A/N Whew! Long chapter. I hope I did a real good job and that the long length didn't put you off. Please review! MEE-YAA!** _


	3. Sacred Laws

**Chapter 3- The law of Yasuo**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews out there, but the story didn't end with Demetrie's selection. I hope from your reviews that I know where to take this story, but for all you original TF story readers, don't' worry! It won't interfere with the original continuity. Lets see what the new Elder has in store for his people. Oh, and special thanks to TurtlesandMonkeys for allowing me to do this story. Still would like to hear from her about my stories though. Anyway, enjoy this new installment. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon or the Transformation universe. The concept of the virus and Ancient Society belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys. Little Ryoko belongs to me though. MEE-YAA!**

The next day, Demetrie woke up to face the new day as an elder. He awoke in his hut, the ashes from last nights celebration lay in the fire pit. He still held on to the staff that Karu gave to him. _The task at hand is not finished…_

"Demetrie, uh, I mean Elder?" It was Ryoko. Her big brown eyes still looked a little tired from all the crying she did.

It still took Demetrie awhile to get used being referred to as elder, but since all the other young ones were under the age and the others who have come of age joined their ancestors, he truly _was _the eldest one of his tribe.

"Yes…young one?" He said with a sense of new authority.

"Uh, there is a scroll from Karu that was left for the new elder. I forgot to mention it last night because of my sis…" She hesitated for a moment. "Well any way, I think that it's important you read it."

Demetrie nodded. "All right. I will attend to that."

Ryoko turned to leave.

"Wait."

Ryoko stopped. She turned around.

"Yes, Elder?"

"I…I'm sorry about your loss. But you shouldn't mourn for her joining our ancestors. She had to endure the test in order to prove herself to our ancestors, and she has passed and joined them in paradise. One day, we will all be joining Karu and Hiroko in paradise, when the task is finished."

Ryoko just stared at him, then turned away to go out side. The young ones were playing with some pokemon that had come out from the forest, but these pokemon were not aggressive. Some of the young ones asked Ryoko to join them in play, but she simply walked under a tree, sat at its base, and put her elbows on her knees.

Demetrie came out of his hut and walked through the village to Karu's former hut. The hut inside was dark and there was a rolled up scroll on top of a stone with markings. Demetrie took a moment to respect the absence of the hut's former inhabitant, and then stepped inside. He reached for the scroll, undid the twine holding it together, and unfolded it. A piece of parchment slid out from the scroll. Demetrie rolled the scroll again, set it down, and picked up the parchment. Elder Karu's writing was on it.

_To the future elder of our tribe,_

_By now, I have joined_ _our ancestors and you have been selected out of the few to lead our people into the next age. I have encased in this scroll the Sacred Laws of our lord, Yasuo, as well as directions to one of our villages of worship that isn't too far. You as elder must uphold our ancient ceremonial rites of initiation we have performed for centuries. Remember that only those who have come of age are allowed to undergo the sacred rite._

_The task at hand is not finished, and if the prophecy is true, the sacred day predicted by Yasuo is within reach. Use his laws, maintain the balance, and May Yasuo's grace be with you. _

Demetrie closed his eyes and took in the importance of the scroll he held. _The Sacred Laws…_

He opened the scroll again, this time slowly with a sense of reverence, and peered at the ancient writing on the scroll.

_The ancestors have granted us with their sacred gift, that intimate kiss that shows their acceptance of our mortal bodies into their realms of paradise to live eternally. The moon's bright gifts of radiance connect the spirit world to ours and the gift is awakened when the celestial moon is at its peak. Pain and suffering, terms invented by mortal Man, are what has to be endured to see it end. Only after will peace be attained with the pokemon._

_There is no turning back. The gift of our ancestors is considered the most sacred and total rejection of the gift is total rejection of salvation. Any traitors who return from the other side must be dealt with swiftly with the full hand of our ancestors and Yasuo, in order to maintain balance. Should there be any transgression of this law, it should only be when the balance has shifted too far to one side and there are duties that remain to be fulfilled._

Demetrie stopped for a moment and thought about it. _When there are certain duties left to fulfill? No turning back?_ He then understood what that meant; anyone who returns from being a pokemon must be punished for their rejection of the gift, and he has to be the one to deliver it._ Should that happen, I will use every inch of my strength to bring Yasuo's justice upon them. _Demetrie continued to read.

_The planet belongs to the pokemon. The planet belongs to our ancestors. The planet belongs to us._

Demetrie closed the scroll, bowed his head in reverence and walked outside of the hut, scroll in one hand, the staff in the other. He walked to a boulder and put one foot on the stone. He then put his staff hand in the air.

"Young ones! A new age has begun! This planet belongs to the Pokemon! This planet belongs to our ancestors! This planet belongs to us!" Demetrie proclaimed before the young ones. The young ones cheered and the pokemon roared. Demetrie smirked. _This planet is ours…_

Ryoko was the only one who didn't cheer. _This planet belongs to the pokemon…_

She looked from her place and thought she saw a Persian in the forest. It turned and ran away.

_Hiroko…_

The tears began to flow again.

**That's the end of this chapter. How is it coming along so far? I hope the laws didn't sound too cheesy and that the presentation was at least believable. Well leave me your reviews. MEE-YAA! **


	4. Ebony night

**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter 4: Ebony darkness**

**A/N: Well, I'm back! Sorry for the late updates, I've been on a roll with Quarantine. The story of Demetrie's rise to power isn't over yet; I still got plans for this one and don't forget the others like little Ryoko and a new OC soon to be added! **

"**LET THE STORY CONTINUE!" **

**MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pokemon or the Ancient Society created by TurtlesandMonkeys in the Transformation universe. I DO like to claim ownership over little Ryoko and her Tfed sis, Hiroko. MEE-YAA!**

Demetrie sat cross-legged as he meditated in the woods once more, his staff on his legs, his eyes closed in concentration. He still ebbed with the energy of the laws he proclaimed, the scroll in his right hand. _There is no turning back…does this mean the gift can be reversed? _Demetrie shook his head free of the prospect. What a bunch of nonsense.

He breathed in and out slowly, letting his mind slip into a trance. Soon, all his senses expanded. He could hear the noises of his brethren celebrating and playing with their ancestors. He could hear the pokemon in the forest, living their daily lives in this world, enjoying their freedom. _Soon…the whole world will be liberated, and I will be the one to free it…_

_--_

Ryoko wandered into the forest. Her eyes were still a little red from her crying a little earlier. She never had this problem before with her emotions; Hiroko was always there for her in support and guidance. _Hiroko…_

She saw several pokemon scampering about. Several Oddish were walking about, a Bellossomleading them on. A Parasect guided two younger Paras out from a bush. She watched these pokemon and couldn't help but fell a little jealous. _Oh, they can just BITE me and…_ she thought about it and carefully thought out her words. _Hiroko, where are you…?_

She heard a noise by the stream and turned to see a Persian lapping some water, its eyes closed as it drank. Ryoko's eyes widened. _Can it be?_ A flash back resurfaced. Hiroko always drank tea with her eyes closed whenever she took a drink. Ryoko walked up cautiously to the Persian.

The Persian stopped drinking water and turned toward the approaching Ryoko. Ryoko walked slowly to her and gestured her arms towards herself. The Persian only stared.

"Hiroko?" Ryoko asked, hoping, praying, that the Persian would acknowledge her in some way. _I just know…it has to be her…_

"Hiroko…it's me, Ryoko. Don't you remember?"

The Persian hunched down and gave Ryoko a glare. "MEE-YAA!" The cat angrily yelled. Ryoko flinched. The Persian then took off into the woods. Ryoko reached for it. "Hiroko! Hiroko! Come back, please!" She fell to her knees and began to cry. "Hiroko!" She hugged her self tightly while her tears flowed, the wild pokemon taking no heed to the sufferings of the human girl.

--

Demetrie walked through the forest back towards the village, his staff in hand. The younglings there greeted him and cheered upon his arrival. He smiled and continued to walk through. He looked around and noticed that Ryoko was not among the younglings.

"Have you seen Ryoko?" he asked a group of younglings who were at play. The children all stopped and shook their heads at the same time. Demetrie pondered this. _Hmm, she was distraught over Hiroko, so she might probably… _

"Elder!"

He heard Ryoko's voice and turned around to see Ryoko coming out of the forest. Her hand grasped the trembling hand of a boy. Demetrie and the other younglings turned their attention to the new arrivals.

The boy had messy long brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be fifteen, one year above Ryoko. What was running alongside them is what caught Demetrie's full attention. It was an Espeon, one with fur darkest as ebony night.

The pair ran into the center of the village before collapsing on their knees, panting. Demetrie walked up to them.

"What is it, young one?" He asked. Ryoko looked up and put an arm on the panting boy's back. "This boy needs help. I was in the forest when he appeared to me running. He was hurt, he needs help!"

Demetrie inspected the boy. He had bruises on his face and several places on his body. It looked like he was severely beaten. The Espeon stayed close to him.

"What is your name, young one."? The boy looked up with one eye clenched.

"…Fe…Felix…" He soon collapsed after whispering that one word. Ryoko gasped and went to pick him up, but Demetrie raised an arm. "Do not worry."

He gestured to two boys and they walked and picked Felix up by his arms and legs and led him into a hut. The Espeon followed. Demetrie watched this with curiosity. He turned to the concerned Ryoko. "Is that his Espeon?"

She looked up. "I'm not sure, but that Espeon has never parted with him since I met him." She looked to the hut. "I wonder what he has gone through…"

Demetrie closed his eyes and pondered his next decision. "Ryoko, gather up some young ones and search for any medicinal herbs in the forest. Maybe we can help him." Ryoko nodded and began to ask for some help among the others. Demetrie walked up to the hut where the boy, Felix, lay on a mat, his eyes closed, his breathing slow but harsh. The black Espeon sat next to his head, its tail swaying from side to side. "Esp." It said. It noticed Demetrie and hunched down into a defensive position. "Esp!" It cried, taking Demetrie for a threat. A young boy walked up to Demetrie. "It's been acting like that every time we got near him."

"It is really protective of him." Noted Demetrie, scratching his chin.

The Espeon looked to its fallen companion, its large black eyes seeming devoid of any emotion, but Demetrie could sense its worry. He also sensed an unusual aura, as if this Espeon was unstable.

"Eb…Eb…ony…" The boy whispered. The Espeon seemed to take notice.

"What was that he said?" Asked Demetrie of the young boy. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know."

Demetrie got a little closer to hear the boy's murmurs.

"…Ebony…" He murmured once more. Demetrie looked to the Espeon._ Ebony…a fitting name…_

He heard someone approaching. "Demetrie, I've got the herbs." He turned around to see Ryoko with a basket around her arm and several herbs in them. Demetrie nodded. "Tend to him. When he is well, bring him before me." He said while walking out.

"Yes, Elder." She said quickly before running to the injured boy. She put some herbs into a kettle over the fire and began to simmer some tea. She took a washcloth and poured some fresh water from a gourd into a bowl and put the cloth in. She squeezed the excess water and moved to put it on the boy's forehead when the Espeon hunched over and cried out. "Esp! Espeon."

"Look, I'm trying to help your friend." Ryoko said to the protective pokemon. The Espeon read her worried face and stepped to the side but never took her eyes off of Ryoko. Ryoko put the cloth on his forehead. She took another cloth and put it in the simmering water. She took one plant and squeezed its resin on the boy's bruises. _Just remember what Hiroko taught me about this… _She thought while she took the cloth from the simmering pot and began to rub the resin with it around his wounds. He flinched a bit but remained a sleep. If he had awakened he would have seen the tears she spent when thinking of her older sister. The Espeon saw this, but took no heed to the suffering of the human girl.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of that one. Felix is the OC I mentioned about earlier. Special thanks to Felix the Eevee trainer for sending me the stats for his OC. If he seems a little out of character, that's probably because we only met him just now. Anyway, this really helped me move the story in a new direction than originally intended, but nevertheless it looks to be an interesting and exciting path. Wait until you see what I have in store, but for that you have to stay tuned. Anyways, please leave your reviews, MEE-YAA! JonseyCat, out! **


	5. Bearer of the prophecy

Ancient Society: Ascension

**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter five: Bearer of the prophecy**

**A/N: Well, here's another update for this chapter. Quarantine is doing well, but I haven't forgotten about this story. (Managing many stories at once is difficult…sigh, guess Nalthren was right.) My last chapter saw the introduction of a new OC…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Ancient Society or the virus that was established in the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; they belong to her and I'm borrowing with permission. The OC of Felix and his Espeon Ebony belong to Felix the Eevee trainer; I own Ryoko. MEE-YAA!**

Ryoko was still tending to Felix's wounds. 0ccasionaly he would mumble something in his unconscious state and his Espeon would listen. Ryoko observed this with interest. She found the boy and his Espeon…a bit unusual. She wondered why he was in the state he was. She thought back to a few hours ago, when she first saw him…

-0-

_She was by the stream, her eyes red from crying for Hiroko. She didn't know how long she stood in that spot, but she knew it was getting late. She heard a rustle. When she turned, she saw a boy with long brown hair stumble out of the bushes, grunting and grasping his beaten body. He took a few forced steps near her. He looked up and noticed her. She didn't know what to do, but she knew he needed help. The black Espeon was always next to him. She had difficulty convincing it to let her pick him up. He told the Espeon it was okay and they began to run for the village…_

_-0-_

"…water…"

Ryoko was brought back to reality when Felix muttered something. She reached for a jug and poured some water into a cup. She was going to give it to him when he continued.

"…becomes a child of water and imprisoned…" He said in his unconscious state.

Ryoko's eyes widened. She turned her head. "Elder! Demetrie! Come quickly!"

She turned back to Felix. He continued to speak. "…she will join those who were blessed but imprisoned…they who were taken and became children of grass, fire, strength, darkness, and friendship…"

Demetrie walked in with a young one. "What is it, Ryoko?"

"Listen." Demetrie looked to Felix."

"…they will violate the sacred laws by forsaking the gift…and receding to their mortal forms by the hands of man…"

Ryoko had a concerned look on her face. Demetrie, however, seemed to recognize the words he was uttering. Ryoko turned to Demetrie. "What is he speaking of?"

Demetrie contemplated. "Hmmm, I have heard this before. He seems to be reciting our Lord's Prophecy."

Ryoko's eyes widened. "The prophecy?" She looked to Felix.

"…the violators…will be hunted…and punished…"

"…she who comes from the trees, a child of grass, will be turned to ice and roam the frozen seas…he, traveler of flame and darkness, will bear earth and stone on his shoulders…he, who was once of strength will become ever more restful…"

Demetrie watched as the Espeon listened to every word, as if the boy and the pokemon were entwined in the same trance. Ryoko began to feel wary around this boy.

"…She, whose very name is beloved, will become solitude incarnate and haunt the seas with her song, forever searching…"

"…They, of two different loves, will become one and run, representing friendship and protection, becoming one in body…"

Sweat began to form on Felix. Demetrie was watching intently while Ryoko brought her arms close to her as if a great chill enveloped her bare skin.

"…She who was once a child of water, she who was once the water daughter of the one who takes on the forms of lightning, flame, darkness, ice, grass, and awareness, will be tainted by the gift made perverse by the hands of man…and the fate of an entire people will be sealed…" 

Felix then stopped speaking and the trance on the Espeon seemed to slump off all of a sudden. Ryoko just stared at Felix, as if wondering what to make of this boy. _What is he saying? Is it really the prophecy of our lord? How does he know about it? _

Felix began to stir. He released a small groan and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up.

"…Ebony?" The Espeon moved close to him. He sat up. Before he sat completely up, the Espeon suddenly bounded toward him and seemed hunched to attack him. Ryoko gasped as the Espeon forcefully pushed him down in a sudden tackle that did not appear affectionate. Surprisingly, Felix smiled and began to laugh as he wrestled with his companion. After awhile, the Espeon backed off while Felix laughed, then noticed Ryoko and Demetrie watching. He let off a side ways smile.

"Hi, I'm Felix." He spoke with a vigor that seemed impossible considering his condition earlier. "Are you the ones that Ebony let you help me?" He asked.

Ryoko did not know what to make of this. Demetrie stepped forward.

"Yes, we assisted in your recovery, young outsider. I am the Elder of this clan, and this is Ryoko, the youngling who helped healed you."

Felix looked to Ryoko. "Oh yeah, the girl from the lake. Thank you."

He closed his eyes in a smile. "Esp." The Espeon said. Felix looked to the Espeon and smiled and looked back at Ryoko. "Ebony also thanks you."

Ryoko was amazed. "You could communicate with your pokemon?"

Felix and the Espeon both appeared to start laughing. "Well, Ebony is the only one who talks to me, and I'm the only one who talks to her, right Ebony?"

"Esp, Espeon."

Demetrie spoke again. "Well young outsider, I have something to ask you. This is the first time you encounter our society, yet you know several verses of the Prophecy of our lord Yasuo. How do you know of such things?"

Felix shrugged. "Beats me. I've never seen people like you before. Then again, I'm not from around here."

"Where do you come from then?" Demetrie asked.

"Me and Ebony came from Saffron city, but we had to run away so we hid on a boat and arrived in this strange place, then I get ambushed but Ebony helps knock them back…"

He sat back and looked at the roof. "…then we end up here."

He looked back to Demetrie. He stared blankly. "What do you mean 'prophecy'?"

"Can you walk?" Demetrie asked. Felix got up. "Yeah."

Demetrie turned. "Come with me."

Felix only stared as Demetrie began to walk away, looked to Ebony, then started to follow him.

-0-

They walked through the village, Demetrie leading Felix, the other younglings awestricken at the sight of Felix's companion. They stopped when they arrived at the center pillar by the lake. Demetrie gestured to the stone with his staff. "There it is, the prophecy of our lord Yasuo."

Felix stared at the stone pillar. "I can't really read any of those symbols…I'm only a fifteen, not a pokemon archeologist."

"Then how do you know the words? How can you utter these words in your dream state?"

Felix shrugged. "I don't know myself, but for as long as I remember, I have been having these dreams…"

Demetrie looked interested. "Dreams?

Felix nodded. "Yeah, there are dreams that I don't completely understand yet are very important somehow. Sometimes I think they're messages from Ebony. I guess the dreams I had about a minute ago had to do with your prophecy."

"Hmmm, interesting." He looked up at the stone pillar. "Allow me to recite the prophecy."

He stood firmly.

"_Oh, gift of our ancestors, you will be unleashed by those who do not understand you. Your justice will be swift as the striking viper who lies in wait."_

"_She, a child of science, becomes a child of water and imprisoned. She will join those who were blessed but imprisoned, they who were taken and became children of grass, fire, strength, darkness, and friendship. Together they break free of their bonds, but he of darkness rallies forces against the others, he embarking on a single crusade._ _They will violate the sacred laws by forsaking the gift and receding to their mortal forms by the hands of man_. _The hands of our ancestors will retaliate and restore order, the violators will be hunted down and punished for their defiance." _

"_She, who comes from the trees, a child of grass, will be turned to ice and roam the frozen seas. He, the traveler of flame and darkness, will bear earth and stone on his shoulders. He who was once of strength will become ever more restful._ _She, whose very name is beloved, will become solitude incarnate and haunt the seas with her song, forever searching for he who enchants with nine tails." _

"_A populace will be felled, and the children formerly of grass, fire, and strength will be brought to justice. He, a protector, will arrive in shining coat, and defy our ancestors gift, and become man once more. She of friendship, and he of protection, will assist the child of defiance and spread their cause to high ears who will not listen."_

"_At the root of Sakura, confrontation will take place. They of two loves, will become one and run, representing friendship and protection, becoming one body, and forever running. He, once of darkness, roars defiance and assist the traitors. When the dust has settled, _ _she who was once a child of water, she who was once the water daughter of the one who takes on the forms of lightning, flame, darkness, ice, grass, and awareness, will be tainted by the gift made perverse by the hands of man, and the fate of an entire people will be sealed. Then the day of promise, the day when all man shall kneel and become one with the pokemon, will finally be attainable…and at last…peace…"_

The rest of the text was illegible. Demetrie stopped reading and looked to Felix.

"You have uttered these very words, Felix of Saffron."

Felix only stared at the wall. "Hmm, looks that way. So what's gonna happen now?"

Demetrie only closed his eyes. "Well, since you are an outsider and you are well under the sacred age, you have the option of living in our village but you must adhere to the laws of our village."

Felix raise a brow. "Laws?"

Demetrie nodded. "Yes, the laws of our ancestors. If you live with us, you must undergo our sacred rite of becoming a pokemon when you arrive at the sacred age."

"Become a pokemon?" He looked at Ebony.

He pondered for a moment.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you subject yourself to our wrath. I'm afraid you can't leave after discovering our society. I suggest you consider our generous offer."

"Hmm, what do you think Ebony?" He asked the black Espeon. It seemed to think for a while, then it nodded.

He looked to Demetrie. "Well, looks like this is my new home. I accept."

Demetrie nodded, then approached the center of the plaza and raised his arms.

"My fellow young ones! Tonight, we accept into our ranks a wandering one who was found and saved by us. Tonight, he begins his new life and lives by the word of Yasuo. Tonight, he will join us as a new brother."

He raised Felix's arm. "From this day forward, he is one of us! He is Felix, the bearer of the prophecy!" The younglings began to cheer and the pokemon began to roar. A young one came and brought some colored dyes. Demetrie put a red marking on Felix's forehead, digging it in with his nail. Several other younglings began to paint markings on him. Ebony looked ready to strike, but a gesture from Felix told her that it was ok.

Soon, Felix had the sacred markings painted on his skin. Ebony walked beside him. He looked at the markings on his arm, then to Ebony, then to the moon above. He raised a fist in the air and began to shout. Ebony joined him and the younglings began to cheer. 

Demetrie smirked. _He and his Espeon are strange, but I have a feeling that they will play an important role soon…_

He looked to the moonlight and smiled to himself.

-0-

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I've made a reference to Felix's signature with the title "Bearer of the prophecy" being applied to his OC this way. (I hope you like it.) My English class was reading **** Paradise Lost **** by John Milton and I tried to use that style in the prophecy. Can any of you understand the references to the original Transformation series hidden in the prophecy? My favorite verse is the part about the child of water being "tainted by the gift made perverse by the hands of man." I tried to make the end of the prophecy as ambiguous as possible as to not drive TurtlesandMonkeys into a corner. (I probably should have consulted with you first before writing this. .), But then again, I don't want to find out the ending yet, so I just went with my instinct and wrote what I thought I had too. Anyway, please review! (Or Ebony will kill someone.) MEE-YAA! **


	6. A sister's memories

Ancient Society: Ascension

**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter 6:A Sister's memories**

**A/N: Well, I'm finally done with Quarantine, so I can work more on this one, yay! (:D). I probably should have waited before starting that other one. (XO) MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Ancient Society or the Virus created by TurtlesandMonkeys; they belong to her and I'm only borrowing them with her permission. Felix the Eevee Trainer's OC and Ebony, his shiny Espeon, belong to him. I own Ryoko. MEE-YAA!**

Over the course of a few days, Felix, and his companion Ebony, began to get along with the society on good terms. Demetrie found him and his Espeon a bit odd. His mind does wander occasionally, but he is dependable when he needs to be. His random personality usually earned him a reprimand from Ebony in the form of a tackle or even a light psychic attack, but he tells everyone else that they mean that Ebony likes him. Demetrie found Felix's interactions and conversations with Ebony very fascinating. Ebony always engaged in conversation with Felix and the two would casually talk as if they were speaking each other's language. Her rough displays of affection usually got a laugh from Felix. Ryoko always found the pair odd as well, but she knew that Ebony was different from the other pokemon that she knew; she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Felix when ever Ebony playfully bit him…

-0-

Ryoko was coming walking through the forest with a hand basket filled with flowers she recently picked. She heard a rustling and suddenly Felix popped up from one of the bushes in front of her. "Hi!" He said, waving his arm. Ryoko gasped and dropped her flowers. Felix widened his eyes and began to scratch the back of his head. "Oops, sorry…" He walked over to the fallen flowers. "I'll help you pick them up." He began to put them in the basket. Ryoko also bent down and began to pick up the flowers. She looked to Felix. "Is Ebony around here?" As if to answer her question, the black Espeon suddenly jumped from the bushes and tackled him on his back, wrestling with him. He began to laugh and rolled around with Ebony. After awhile Felix got up. "Ok, Ebony, I give."

The Espeon sat at his feet and looked up at him and began to speak to him. "Espeon esp?"

Felix laughed off her comment. "No, I'm just came by to say hello to her and I surprised her and made her drop her flowers, and now I'm helping her pick them up."

The Espeon apparently rolled its eyes. "Espy esp."

"Honestly, see? I'm helping her pick them up now." He reached for a flower that Ryoko grabbed at the same time and the two eyed each other before blushing and pulling away quickly. Ebony chuckled and the Espeon apparently began to sing in a teasing tune. "Espeon Espy, Espy Espeon! Espy-Espy-Esp-eon!" Felix blushed and threw a flower lightly at Ebony. "Ok, cut it out. You're embarrassing me."

Ebony shot something back. Felix looked at Ryoko. "Well, she may not understand you but if she did, she's probably be embarrassed to-"He caught himself and began to blush again. Ebony decided to use a light psychic attack and dropped a twig on Felix's head. He barely flinched. Ryoko giggled at this little exchange. "Well, I better get back and give these to the Elder before he leaves on his visit to the other village." She got up and picked up her flower basket. Felix got up to. "Oh yeah. What was that about again?"

"The letter that Elder Karu gave to Demetrie mentioned a village nearby that also worships Yasuo. I hear that he has to pick up something from there. I also hear that's where most of the other younglings were born before they were old enough to come here."

Felix stared at the clouds. He still didn't turn away from them when he spoke. "Where you from that village?"

Ryoko closed her eyes and began to remember.

-0-

"_I'm…tired…"_

"_Ryoko, stay with me! We're almost there!"_

_An 8-year old girl with long black hair was carrying a little girl of 6 on her back through the forest. The little girl was breathing harshly and had her eyes closed tightly. The older girl turned her head back. "Ryoko, stay with me! I'm gonna find some help!" Ryoko still breathed heavily. "Hiroko…I want mommy…"She began to cough. "…It hurts…"_

_Hiroko stopped and laid Ryoko by a tree. Hiroko needed rest and looked to the sky. They were lost in the forest…_

_-0-_

"Ryoko? Are you ok?" Felix asked, Ryoko looking up. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine…I was just remembering…"

-0-

"_Hiroko, Ryoko, don't play too far, ok suppers almost ready!" Hiroko turned back, "Ok mom!"_

_They played through the woods, trying to stay in an area that wasn't too far from their mother…and then that's when it happened…_

"_PARAS! PARASECT!" The weird mushroom began to contract itself and released a noxious yellow powder. Hiroko turned away and brought a handkerchief to her mouth and closed her eyes. She heard Ryoko cough and looked up to see her little sister choking in the dust. Hiroko gasped and closed her eyes, grabbing her sister and running through the cloud of poison powder. Ryoko was in bad shape, but they ran until they collapsed, Ryoko breathing heavily. Hiroko realized that they were lost in another part of the forest, and if Ryoko did not receive any help, she is not going to make much longer… _

_-0-_

They were walking back to the village, Ebony's tail swaying behind her. She said something to Felix and he looked at Ryoko, who was looking down the whole trip. "Ebony tells me that there's something up with your mental patterns or something. Are you ok?"

Ryoko looked at the black Espeon. "She can tell that?" Felix shrugged. "I think she can, but she's telling me that something seems to be bothering you. I'm no psychic and I can tell there's something up."

Ryoko looked down.

-0-

"_Help! Help! Somebody! My sister's in trouble! Is there any one out there?!" Hiroko desperately looked around and called out into the woods when she felt Ryoko's fever go up. She grabbed her sister's hand. "It's ok, Ryoko, I'm gonna_ _find you some help." She looked up when she heard a rustle. A boy about Hiroko's age came out of the bushes, strange markings on his tan skin…_

_-0-_

"I…when I was little…I played too far and a Parasect used poison powder on me…I was not gonna last much longer…then he came…"

-0-

_Hiroko was at first shocked by the boys appearance, but she was desperate for help of any kind. "Please! My sister's in trouble! Can you help us?" She pleaded to the boy. He bent down next to her sister. He felt her head. He had a stern look. "She is poisoned badly." He got up. "Our village is not too far from here. I can take your sister there. But there will be a price…" Hiroko gripped Ryoko's hand tightly. "Anything to save her…"_

_-0-_

"I was brought in…much like you…" She said, lost in her memories.

_-0-_

"_Elder Karu, I have a young one who is in great need. She'll die if we don't do anything." An old man with determined eyes and a long white beard looked at her, then at the boy. He sighed. "Demetrie, you realize that they're outsiders? I know we never turn away anyone in need_, _but you have taken them away from their prior lives."_

_The_ _boy, Demetrie, stood firm. "She won't have a life if we don't act quickly!" The Old Man, Elder Karu, walked up to Hiroko with his old walking stick and looked her in the eye. "Young one, if we help your sister, will you stay here in our village, leaving behind your past life, living by our ways?" Hiroko's eyes watered. "Yes, anything, just save her…" Elder Karu nodded. "Demetrie, tend to the girl, I will go to retrieve the antidote against the toxin…if there is time."_

_-0-_

"Although Elder Karu was a kind hearted one, if it weren't for Demetrie's insistence…"

Felix had a face of understanding. "That's why you have a respect for him? Even before he was elder?"

Ryoko nodded.

-0-

_Hiroko was watching as the boy rested Ryoko on the straw mat and put a cloth to her head. "Fetch me that water jug, if you will?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the harshly breathing Ryoko. Hiroko nodded and brought the jug to Demetrie, who took a cloth and put it on Ryoko's head. He took a root and held it to her mouth. She wouldn't eat it. Hiroko rubbed Ryoko's arm and took the root from Demetrie. "Ryoko, this will help." She bitterly ate the root. Elder Karu came back with a yellow powder. He put it in some water and began to mix it, adding more ingredients from it. "Have her drink this." The Old man said. Demetrie nodded and brought it to Ryoko's lips. He gave it to her and, Hiroko noticed, showed a face of worry for the first time since she saw him. Ryoko coughed…_

_-0-_

"When I came to…he was there. Ever since then…I kind of…I don't know what to say…" She began blushing. Felix walked by and gave her a hug. "It's all right." He suddenly felt a psychic push. "Hey! I was just comforting her!" Ebony pouted. "Esp!"

-0-

_Elder Karu was in the center, in front of a statue. He held his arms out._

"_Young ones! Today, we accept knew members among us! They have come to us in need, but we saved them!" Hiroko stood sternly while several kids began to paint symbols on her. Ryoko only got minor ones on her arms and one on the back of her shoulder. "Today, they live by our ways! They were not only saved from annihilation, but relieved of the shackles of civilized man! They too will bear judgment with our ancestors!" He held up Hiroko's arm and Ryoko's too. "From now on, they are one of us!" He painted a red symbol on Ryoko's right cheek. It looked kind of like across between a slender dragon shaped mark and a flower of some kind. Hiroko got one on her left cheek, looking like a cat's paw with a line running down the center. All the younglings cheered while the pokemon roared into the night sky. Hiroko looked at the markings on her arms and at Ryoko, closed her eyes in acceptance, and stared at the moon. Ryoko joined the other ones in their yelling, then looked at her big sister and smiled…_

_-0-_

"Oh, so you were initiated like me?" Felix scratched the back of his head. "Well, I always wondered why you weren't as dark as the others." Ebony closed her eyes and made a pine cone hit Felix's head. "Espy Esp." She muttered. Felix looked at her, rubbing where he was hit. "Ow! I am not insensitive! I was just making a point, that's all." Ebony rolled her eyes. They entered the village, greeted by the young ones. Ryoko looked to Felix. "Well, thanks for the help." Felix winked. "No problem." Ebony tackled him to the ground and beamed at Ryoko. "ESPEON, ESPY!" "uhh…Ebony wish's you luck…"

Ryoko smiled. "Why thank you Ebony, but I won't need the luck. Elder Demetrie does."

Demetrie walked by her. "But you'll be accompanying me." Ryoko spun around and gasped in surprise. "Elder Demetrie!" She blushed. "Oh, I-I…I picked up the flowers, for luck." Demetrie looked to the fallen Felix. "The prophecy bearer will also accompany me." Felix got up. "What?" Demetrie closed his eyes. "We depart at dawn." He walked to his hut, leaving Ryoko and Felix just staring at him. Ebony rolled her eyes. "Espy esp Espeon." (_Translation: Oh, this is gonna be great._)

-0-

**A/N: And that's the end of that one! I decided to translate that last line Ebony said in order to get the full humor effect I was aiming for. The rest I left up for interpretation, but I think I made it clear what song Ebony was teasing Felix with. I also wanted to go deeper into Ryoko's past and show that, like Felix, she to was an outsider at one point and show he connection to Demetrie. Well, please review! Jonseycat, out!**


	7. Inner Flame

**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter 7: Inner flame**

**A/N: I finally came back to this story! XD! I'd like to apologize to any fans who were anticipating an update for a real long time. Today is the anniversary of the day that the original Ancient Society was published by TurtlesandMonkeys. (11-13-07) happy anniversary! MEE-YAA! (Coincidently it's also the week of the anniversary when the last chapter of the original Transformation was published.)**

**11-13-08**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Ancient society or the transformation virus established by TurtlesandMonkeys, they belong to her and I'm borrowing it with permission. Felix and Ebony belong to Felix the Eeveetrainer. Ryoko belongs to me.**

**/-/-/-/**

The following morning, Demetrie was walking by himself at a hill that overlooked the village. He stood solemnly in the direction the sun rose. The early glitters of light began to touch the village.

"Elder Demetrie?" He turned and saw Ryoko who was once again blushing. "The provisions are prepared. We're ready when ever you are."

Demetrie only stared with a stern face. "Thank you…Ryoko." He began to move forward and walked past Ryoko.

"We depart now."

Ryoko looked to the sunrise then back to Demetrie before starting to walk with him.

/-/-/

The younglings where gathered where Demetrie, Ryoko, and Felix were at. Ebony was right by Felix's side while he had a sack with provisions tied to his back. The young ones were cheering. Demetrie raised an arm. "Young ones! I will begin on a quest that starts today, a quest to fulfill the words of our lord. I will travel to the village of Origin to present my self a worthy successor to Elder Karu, who now resides in paradise with our ancestors. One day, we will too!" The young ones began to cheer and the pokemon howled. Felix leaned close to Ryoko. "Village of Origin?" Ryoko looked to him. "The village in the letter had a clue stating to '_start at the village of origin.' _I think it means his village of birth or maybe that's the name of the village itself." Felix gave her a blank stare. She sweat dropped. Ebony only sighed.

"While I'm on my journey, I trust you to our ancestors, to live at peace and wait for my return. It will not be a long journey." He turned toward the road and began to walk.

"Farewell and Yasuo's grace be with you." Ryoko and Felix began to follow.

/-/-/

Demetrie was walking fast down the road with Ryoko and Felix trailing along, Ebony staying close to Felix's side. It was mid-day and they hadn't stopped once, not even for a break. Felix was soon panting after so much time walking in the bearing sun. Ryoko took a small gourd of water from a pouch she was carrying and gave it to him. Ebony glared at Ryoko, but then realized Felix needed the drink. Felix gratefully gulped some water down then closed the lid and gave it back to her. "Thanks." Ryoko smiled. "It's no trouble."

After awhile of walking in silence Felix decided to "So Ryoko, what ever happened to your mother? Did she ever go looking for you and your sister?"

Ryoko looked down. "Actually, I had never heard from her after the accident. It was like we vanished off the face of the earth and only the village would accept us. She probably did search for us, but we never met again." She looked down. "One time me and Hiroko went looking for her, but that life was gone and we could never go back…" She looked up. "This is our life. My fate is bound to the village, just as my sister's was…"

Felix turned his head to the sky. "Do you ever wonder if she wanted something else?"

Ryoko looked to him. "I never thought about it."

"She was dutiful to the village and to our lord, what else would she want?" Demetrie said from the front. Felix looked to him. "I don't know, maybe to see her family again?"

Demetrie turned to him. "_We _were her family. She had Ryoko."

Felix looked like he was about to shoot something off when a look from Ebony told him to drop it. He sighed and continued walking. Ryoko looked like she was thinking about something real hard. Demetrie kept his eye on the two.

-/-/-/

"Man, how far away is this village?" Felix asked. It felt like they were walking for hours with no sign of their goal. "It's not very far, we're almost there." Ryoko reassured him. "How do you know? You never were from there." He saw the hur look on her face. "Oops, sorry. It's just…I…it's the stress talking." Ebony had a frustrated look on her Espeon features. "Espeon esp esp." (Sure it is….)

"Are there any other dreams you have, prophecy bearer?" Demetrie said while continuing to look at the road ahead. Felix looked to him. "Uh, what sort of dreams?"

"Visions concerning our tribe or words of the prophecy." Demetrie said. Felix looked like he was really digging into his head. "Uh, well….there's been one about a giant Jigglypuff facing a giant Alakazam and a Gengar…" Demetrie gave him a questioning look. "Oh, something about _your _society…can't think of any."

Demetrie thought hard. "Maybe your Espeon is the source of your foresight abilities." Felix looked to Ebony. "Ebony? Well, that does make sense, considering she's a psychic, but…" He scratched the back of his head. "It depends if she wants to share them with me." Ryoko giggled to herself and looked to the Espeon. "He'd be lost with out you, right?" Ebony nodded. "Esp." Both her and Ryoko started to laugh among themselves. Even Felix started to laugh. "Yeah, Ebony's helped me through a bunch of stuff."

Demetrie scratched his chin. "How long have you had Ebony?" Felix looked up. "Well, as long as I can remember, me and Ebony were friends. She was really the only one I could talk to…" He began to look down. "My mother…she died when I was little and my dad, you could never call him a dad of the year anyway, but he never liked me because I wasn't a psychic like the rest of my family. I was such an oddball…" He looked to Ebony. "But she saw past all that and had been friends with me ever since." Ryoko looked to him with a smile. "That's sweet of her." Felix laughed. "Well, sweet isn't what I would call it…" He was suddenly lifted a few feet off of the ground and Ebony had a blue aura around her. She then dropped him and smiled innocently with her eyes. Felix laughed. "That was a good one Ebony." He looked to Ryoko. "See what I mean? But I like it all the same."

Demetrie closed his eyes in understanding. "I see, your bond is strong…" Felix looked to him. "I guess…"

-/-/-

They continued down the road. Demetrie was as stone faced as ever with Ryoko listening to stories from Felix (and Ebony occasionally with Felix translating) and she would in turn tell a little bit of tales told among the village. "I'm not well versed in them as much as others like Demetrie, but I know a few." Felix closed his eyes in a smile. "Oh really? Humor me."

Ryoko put her hand to her chin. "Let me see, well once there was a girl who was lost in the forest,"

"Oh this is gonna be good."

"Esp!" (Shhh, quiet!)

"The temperature was dropping with the nightfall and she found shelter in a cave. She was still freezing and gathered wood for burning, but she had no way to start the fire."

Ryoko looked up. _How did the rest of it go?...Hiroko used to love telling me this story…_

"Then a Ninetales came to her mercy and saw that she was freezing. She asked "Oh mother of flame, I chill yet I have no flame to keep warm," Demetrie said with his eyes closed.

"The Ninetales took pity on her. She knew of the many good deeds the child had done for her people and thought it a waste to subject her to the elements. So she said to her, "I will grant you the ability to use flame wherever you go and since you are a loyal daughter, I will make you a kit to continue to learn the ways of life."

Demetrie smiled. "The Ninetales cast her flames on the girl and she began to become lesser then she originally was but had a greater strength building in her. She grew six of the nine tails of wisdom reflecting on her well learned skills, and she would be on all fours but had a greater sense of pride and beauty than she ever knew before and had knowledge that one day she will have the beauty and wisdom of the mother of flame who granted her this gift. She was turned into a Vulpix, made a daughter of flame like the Ninetales and she never had to worry about any lack of flame wherever she went."

Ryoko nodded. "That's right. We believe that all of our Vulpix were descendant from that one girl. It's only a story but one that we-"

"It's true, just like all our other tales. We tell no folk tales of falsehoods, We only speak the truth…" Demetrie said cutting her off. Ryoko flinched a bit. "Sorry elder, I spoke out of turn…" Demetrie stared at her. "It is not of too much worry. You are forgiven."

"Esp, Esp Esp Espeon Espy…" Ebony muttered. "What did she say?" Ryoko asked. Felix looked to her with a worried look. "Wow Ebony, that's something heavy to say. She said that you'd think Demetrie thought he was Yasuo himself. I don't know, I'd say he was proud but not-" He saw Ebony fuming and knew that he had to shut up. Luckily, Demetrie was out of earshot.

"Has he ever talked to you like that before?" Felix asked Ryoko.

"Well, not that way. He's usually duty bound but still had a soft side to him."

"Esp Espy Esp..." (If you could call it _soft…)_

Ryoko looked to the side, but then Felix walked by and gave her a reassuring hug. "There. That better?" He asked. Ryoko started to blush. "Fe, Felix…"

Demetrie suddenly stopped. Felix stopped and Ryoko bumped into him.

"Well well, what have we here?"

Demetrie furrowed his brow. There were three guys blocking the road. They had bandanas on their heads and had daggers on their belts. The main one was picking his teeth with his dagger. He chuckled. "Look, a bunch of kids."

Ryoko gasped. _Thieves?_

Demetrie stepped forward. "Stand aside,"

"You hear that? He wants us to stand aside?"

They other guys started to laugh.

"Is your mommy around?" the main one asked in a mocking tone. Demetrie seemed to be seething. "That's an interesting Espeon…Hand it and any thing else of value over."

One snickered. "I don't know chief, looks like the Espeon is the only thing of value they got…cept for maybe the girl…" He had a sly look on his face. Demetrie glared at them. "Stand down, or face the wrath of Yasuo."

"Ooh, tough guy. Well, we're not afraid of your yoo-hoo or whatever anyway." He walked in front of Demetrie and was waving his dagger playfully in front of his face. The other ones started to walk towards Felix and Ryoko. "Weird markings…" One of them noticed. Ebony was in a defensive position. "Esp!" She barked at them. Felix was also ready. "You better stay back." One of them made a rush for Ebony but she deflected him with a psychic push.

The other one grabbed Ryoko. She made a yelp of surprise. "Let me go!" She said while kicking against the guy. Felix was coming forward when the other guy caught a hold of him. Ebony jumped and landed on his head, her tail swaying as she scratched at his face. Their leader pushed Demetrie aside and pulled out a Pokeball. "Charmeleon, toast that Espeon." He said. Before he threw it though, a hand grasped his wrist. "Huh what the-"

There was a terrible cracking sound and the guy was in his knees as Demetrie held his hand in his grip, standing with a stern look in his face, watching indifferently as the guy struggled against his death grip. The guy dropped his ball and was yowling as Demetrie squeezed tighter, his eyes growing more intense as he did. The guy's hand was facing at a backwards angle and hung loosely. "Ahhh! Lemme go! Lemme go!" He cried out. One was coming behind Demetrie but he swung with his staff and slammed the guy across his face with out letting go of their leader. He then turned his full attention to the leader and pushed him down and pushed the cane across the chest with his knees and pulled out a stone knife with ceremonial markings on it from his tunic and held the blade to the man's throat. He looked to his companions. "Unhand them, or I will ensure that his departure from this world is an unhappy one."

They let go of Ryoko and Felix, staring at Demetrie with fear. His brown eyes blazed an unknown rage at them. He then started to make some strange clicking sounds with his mouth. The thieves stared at him with confused looks. Their leader was struggling under Demetrie. "H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"Preying on the weak, you are definitely spineless…"

He smiled wickedly. "But, you will soon have forms that reflect on insects like you…"

They were staring confused at him when suddenly string shot came from the bushes and wrapped up the guys. "Wha-! What's going on?!" One of the thieves asked. Demetrie made a gesture with his head turned away and his palm facing at them. He closed his hand and then a Weedle and a Caterpie jumped out of the bushes. They bit both of the thieves. A Wurmple came to Demetrie and he took the thief's broken hand and offered it to the Wurmple. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked. He cried out when the Wurmple bit him. Demetrie pushed the broken hand away from him with disgust and began to walk away from the thieves.

"When the moon shines at its highest peak on midnight, you will become the vile insects you really are, but at least your appearance will be more suitable to your inner souls." He said in a threatening yet satisfied tone. The guys began to back away from them and took off running. Felix and Ryoko went up to Demetrie with stunned expressions on their face.

"They're well over the age and they were given fair warning." Demetrie bluntly said.

"Demetrie…" Ryoko began, but she stopped. Felix just rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow…um, you really handled your self back there…"

Demetrie started walking down the path again. Ryoko looked down. _I've never seen him act that way before…that look in his eyes when he unleashed those pokemon…when he hurt that man…_ She shuddered. Felix saw this and began to rub her shoulders. Ebony turned her head to the direction the thieves took off and actually stuck her tongue out in that direction then turned to join the others.

Demetrie was smiling to himself. _Justice was served today…_

He thought about the euphoria he got from shattering the man's arm, from calling his ancestors fourth to deliver their judgment. He looked to his hand and clenched it again, thinking about how good it felt to have that kind of power.

_I am the arbiter, I have the power, I am the liberator…_

_Yasuo's will be done…_

-/-/-/-

**A/N: And cue in the imperial march…XD!LOL! That's the end for this chap. I noticed that Demetrie was not as harsh as he usually was in the later series in earlier chapters so I wanted to show that the power he received was starting to get to him. In a way, his ascension is also a transformation in itself, turning him from the boy that Ryoko knew him to be to the leader that Missy and the others began to hate and fear. I also wanted to reference TurtlesandMonkeys constant mention of his death grip in the original series and the way he unleashed the pokemon on the thieves should be…**_**familiar…**_**XD! He's starting to show signs of the old man he's going to become in this chapter, and this is just the beginning! I also liked the little folk tale that was being told in the middle to show that these people had a lore that they followed and taught each other. It's also a little glimpse into Felix's past, which will be explored in later chapters. Well, please review. JonseyCat out, and Happy anniversary, Ancient Society! MEE-YAA!**


	8. the village of origin

-1**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter 8:The village of origin**

**A/N: Hi, it's me again! I really gotta get back into gear with this story. (This is my clash of souls, Lord Nalthren) We last saw Demetrie, Ryoko, and Felix and Ebony traveling to "The village of origin" and Demetrie "Dispatched" some bandits in an extreme fashion. Ryoko doesn't know what to make of him, so let 's see what else Demetrie does in his dark ascent. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon franchise, Nintendo does. I also do not won the transformation series established by TurtlesandMonkeys; Demetrie and his ancient society belong to her and I'm just borrowing them. Felix the Eevee trainer owns his OC and Ebony the black Espeon. I own little Ryoko. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

Demetrie never faltered as he walked determinedly down the road. Felix and Ryoko couldn't understand where he got his stamina from, Felix was panting and Ryoko could barely stand.

"Elder.." Ryoko panted. Demetrie turned.

"I think we should rest for a moment." Ryoko suggested. Felix nodded. "Yeah, Ebony's really tired." Ebony raised an eye at him. "Esp Espy?" _(Oh really?)_

Demetrie closed his eyes. "As much as I don't like loosing ground, I guess we do need a moment of rest. Follow me." he began to walk off the road. Ryoko got up and Felix groaned before receiving a mental slap from Ebony to keep moving.

-0-

The group found the shady spot in the woods and decided to break there. Ryoko pulled out the dried fruits she carried in their provision sack which Felix and ebony gratefully accepted. She offered some to Demetrie who was staring at the sky. "Demetrie? I mean Elder, would you like one?" Ryoko asked while blushing a little bit. He didn't look away from the sky. "I'm not hungry for the moment. Thank you young one."

"You know, she's not to far from your age." Felix said between mouthfuls of fruit. He swallowed. "I mean, your like what, 15?16? And she's probably 14. You make it sound like there's this huge gap." Ebony shot a glance at him and sighed. "Esp esp." (_There he goes…)_

"I am the elder selected by my ancestor and therefore I was chosen to lead." Demetrie said plainly with a hint of frustration.

Felix got up and shrugged. "Yeah, but I bet technically your still considered a young one by other elders who are probably bag of bones by now…"

Demetrie got up angrily with his staff in hand. "I will not allow you to refer to the elders like that." He said with a cross face. Ebony got between Felix and Demetrie and growled. "Esp!" Ryoko got between the Espeon and the angry boy. "Elder stop! This isn't proper behavior towards a young one." She said, pleading with her eyes for him to calm down.

"It is he who should learn some respect." Demetrie said. He looked to Felix. Felix only shrugged. "I appreciate you taking Ebony and me into your village, but sometimes I can't stand the way you act." Demetrie snorted. "You're lucky your Espeon takes great affection for you and protects you, otherwise I would've considered using her to teach you some manners."

"Demetrie!" Ryoko scolded. Felix stared at Demetrie while stroking Ebony.

"Who knows, maybe one day she'll turn on me, but hey, if what you say about becoming pokemon is true, then at least I'll end my days with her."

Demetrie only stared and began to walk. "If that is your destiny, prophecy bearer. We must depart."

"Esp." Ebony muttered.

"You said it Ebony." Felix said. H looked to Ryoko. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's… all right." Ryoko began to pack up everything. _What is happening to Demetrie?_

_-0-_

The rest of the trip was a silent one. Demetrie stared toward the road ahead, not looking at Ryoko or Felix behind him. Felix was trying to help Ryoko smile but to no avail. He gave up and stared at the ground like she did. Ebony walked along side her master, humming to herself.

Soon They saw something in the horizon. A small enclosure could be seen and Demetrie began to walk forward even faster. "We're almost there." He said. Ryoko looked up and saw several small huts in the center but there were wooden houses set up around the huts. There was a huge lake that had a stream that lead into the horizon, probably into the ocean itself. _So…is this the village that Demetrie and the rest of the society was born? _Ryoko asked herself. They began to walk even faster.

They walked into the village. Several children were seen playing in the front of their houses with pokemon. These children had yet to wear any markings, but they still had one small one on their cheek. Ryoko remembered when hers was a small one too before it was painted over with a newer symbol that she bore now, the dragon in the flower that was blooming. The children had small one that were indistinct. There were, surprisingly, woman in their twenties and thirties all sitting in the front porches. Ryoko noticed that these women had round belies, kind of like…what was the closest thing she could think of? Like a Kangaskahn's pouch before expecting a new cub. _They must be expecting soon…were they offered the rite of transformation?_

Ryoko noticed their expressions as rather pained and saddened. When they saw Ryoko and the group pass by the put on smiles that Ryoko knew were forced ones.

Demetrie came foreword until he cam to a wooden temple with incense burning near it. He bowed and kneeled before the entrance. Ryoko did the same but Felix stood for awhile before shooting a glance at Ryoko and Demetrie and decided to kneel too.

"Who comes forth?" An old voice sounded. It was a woman's voice.

"Demetrie of the tribe that was formerly of Elder Karu's kinship. I come to inform you of his passing."

A short old woman stepped out from the temple. She was wearing a purple tunic, her silver hair tied in a bun behind her face, two chopsticks sticking out form it.. Her eyes were closed and there were symbols on her cheeks , a red symbol painted on her forehead like a crescent. She held a cane in her hand and bent over it. She inspected the mark on Demetrie's forehead. "Ah, so you are Karu's successor." She stood proudly.

"I am Elder Kia, sister of Karu and matriarch of this village. Rise, Elder Demetrie."

Demetrie did. He kneeled before her again before standing. "Elder Karu was a strong leader who has finally joined with our ancestors."

"I trust that he went with his arbiter." Kia said with her back turned and her eyes closed.

"If you are referring to the pokemon that he used In judgment, yes he did." Demetrie said.

"And I trust that you are here for your arbiter." Kia said with her eyes narrowed.

"What's an arbiter?" Felix asked Ryoko. "An arbiter is a pokemon that the elder uses to judge specific things, such as the selection of a new elder or the punishment of severe crimes." Ryoko explained.

"Come ." The old lady raised a bony finger and gestured for them to follow her. The walked to a large building by the lake. Kia gestured for them to come inside. There was a huge chamber, with torches dimly lighting the edges. In the center of the chamber was an altar, a sacred cloth with the symbols of Yasuo on it. Lady Kia walked towards the center, bowed, then came to the alter.

"I foresaw that Elder Karu's passing was near, so we consulted with the council elders to determine which pokemon might be selected for the services of the newly elect elder." She gestured towards the apricot balls towards the center of the table. There were symbols painted on them. She gestured to the balls. "These pokemon were chosen because they were the direct ancestors of the ones who were going to become elders. The symbol that the chosen one received correlates to the pokemon that was chosen." She looked to Demetrie's mark. "Yours is of fire, of strength, of burning passion." She gestured toward the ball with a symbol exactly like the one on his forehead. He began to walk forward and touched the ball, feeling the warmth and power flow through it. He cranked the ball and released the pokemon inside it.

"Vul, Vulpix." A cute orange fox was released, its six tails wavering. Demetrie bowed before the fox. "Ancestor, I will use you justly." The Vulpix walked up to him and put its paw on his forehead. It closed its eyes and bent its head. "Vul Vul Vulpix." It chanted.

Ebony shuddered. "Espeon esp." Felix looked to her. "What, it's creepy? What did it say?" Ebony told him and he widened his eyes. "It told him 'let the grace of Yasuo guide you'? That is weird." The Vulpix seemed to hide another essence beneath its cute exterior. It put its paw down and sat before Demetrie, as if asking what to do next. Demetrie stood up and returned the fox into its ball. He bowed before Lady Kia. "Thank you, elder."

"Don't thank me, thank your ancestors. They are the ones who elected you to this position." She raised her arms. "Yasuo's grace rain down upon you." Demetrie bowed down. "And you as well."

Felix scratched his head. "Wait, what was the deal with the Vulpix?" Kia looked to him.

"Forgive him Elder, he is newly inducted into the tribe, but he is an interesting one." Demetrie said.

"I see, is that your Espeon?" She asked. Felix nodded. Kia smiled. "Well, Espeons and other eeveelutions are held with high regard. Consider your self thankful for having a unique companion."

"…Thanks?" Felix asked while Ebony shook her head. "To answer your question, that Vulpix was giving him her blessing. She is an ancestor of his long ago who volunteered her self to the pokemon to serve her descendents. Joining with our ancestors grants us everlasting life, so we are allowed to guide our descendants towards fulfilling the ultimate day of promise. She has served many of her descendents including the parents of this one here."

"How does she know that?" Felix asked. Kia smiled.

"When an elder is being chosen, our ancestors look into our inner being, a being that never changes. That is why a symbol is chosen for them. The arbiters just have to look for their symbol to find their descendant."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "So, she's like his great-great aunt or something?"

"we no longer think in terms of human relations but that is essentially the point. He and that Vulpix are blood related. When she was a human, she was of his family lineage."

"You'll understand all things in time soon, prophecy bearer." Demetrie said while walking by the group with his Pokeball.

"Prophecy bearer? Hmmm, I wondered why he bore the symbol of forbearance."

"what you mean this?" Felix pointed to the symbol on his forehead, which looked like the circle on an Espeon's head or even a third eye. "Yes, that symbol mean's that you will bring news of events to come."

"I'm not much of a psychic. If I was I would be training with my dad bending spoons and the like. Well, with Ebony of course." Ebony stood proudly. "Esp."

Kia scratched her chin. "Very intriguing. Well, Elder you may spend the night in our village of you must."

Demetrie nodded." thank you for our hospitality."

"I assume that you will exercise your right to induct several of the younglings into your tribe soon?"

Demetrie looked at her. "If events dictate, then I will exercise that right."

"Understood, elder."

She began to walk out of the alter. "Good night."

Demetrie bowed and looked to the ball in his hand. "I will not fail you. I have no fear."

He began to walk out and Ryoko looked around before following him. She stopped and turned to Felix, who was looking down. "Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded. "I'm all right. This pokemon descendent thing is sort of weird to me." He said. Ryoko looked down as they began to walk out.

"Sometimes, I don't understand it myself."

Ebony followed them out of the temple, the other apricots left unclaimed.

-0-

**A/N: And that's the end of that! I decided to show this village as a precursor to the village that we see in Ancient Society before the church came. Another thing from ancient society was the Vulpix, this being the same Vulpix Demetrie used in chapter 11 of Ancient society, the one he used to judge Missy. Lady Kia was a new character that I wanted to add to this village, I kinda think of lady Kaede from Inu-yasha when I think of her, only without the eye patch. A hint was given on how the society might continue themselves with the women that Ryoko noticed on their way into the village. There is also some tension established between Demetrie and Felix. Well, please review! MEE-YAA!**


	9. bonds

-1**Ancient Society: Ascension **

**Chapter 9:bonds**

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! In the last one, Demetrie was given his "arbiter" pokemon and tensions between him and Felix were established. How will poor Ryoko fare in this? We'll find out soon enough. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Ancient society or the transformation virus, Those belong to TurtlesandMonke**ys.

-0-

There was a celebration of Demetrie's visit at the fire by the lake, the older children who had tribal markings dancing around the flames, making imitations of pokemon movements and cries. Some even wore colored feathers and leaves to try and act like the bird pokemon of legend. Ryoko sat cross-legged with Felix, Ebony and Demetrie, who watched the spectacle with a smile on his face. One girl wearing a crown of blue feathers danced flapping her arms in front of her, her blue dress swirling like the tail feathers of the artic bird of legend. She put her hands in front of her and cried out. "CRYOOOOO!" and began dancing again. Many other dancers made pokemon noises too as some sat pound the drums rhythmically. Ebony watched as Felix stared at this spectacle with interest and was amused herself that these humans' relationship was pokemon was carried out to great extents with displays such as this.

Ryoko looked to Demetrie and wondered what was going on in his mind. She was still a little frightened by his recent displays of aggression toward the bandits and recently towards Felix. _Felix better watch himself. I would hate to see him or his pokemon get hurt because of Demetrie's temper._ It saddened her, because she could remember a time when Demetrie wasn't as harsh. He was still serious, but he had this sort a smile that came to him at points in time.

The dancers finished and bowed before rustling to sit back with their brethren. The younger children who were not initiated clapped and cheered at the dance while the mothers clapped half heartedly. Lady Kia stood up from her sitting area and leaned against her staff.

"We are gathered here to honor the passing of a tribal elder, my own brother Karu. We also have wishes of strength for his successor, Demetrie of the kindred flames." She raised her arms and the initiated young ones cheered. Felix leaned over to Ryoko. "Kindred flames? When did he have that title?"

Ryoko shook her head. "Maybe it's because he found his arbiter."

Demetrie nodded and raised his staff arm. "This staff was passed on to me by Karu the just, and I will do him honor by fulfilling the words of our lord as prophesized by the prophecy bearer. I will not fail, for I have no fear!" He raised his arm in the air and the young ones began to cheer.

Ryoko saw the look in his eyes and saw that they were the same eyes he had when he threatened Felix and terrorized the bandits on the road.

Lady Kia nodded and raised a cup. "To the promised day."

Demetrie smirked. "To the promised day."

-0-

Later that night, the flames were put out and the children were sent to bed. The mothers all went to bed as well and lady Kia took Demetrie Ryoko and Felix to a guest hut they kept.

"You can rest here or the night before beginning your journey home." She said. Demetrie nodded. "Thank you, my lady." He bowed in respect and she bowed in return and began to walk out.

"He always loved her…" She murmured while walking out. Demetrie raised an eyebrow and Kia turned. "My brother, he always loved her. That's why he chose her for an arbiter."

"Who?" Felix asked. Kia sighed. "It was a long time ago. A girl that my brother had set his heart for was in the elder selection ceremony as he was, and when he was selected and she failed, he chose her as his arbiter. That is why I guessed he went with her."

Felix scratched his head. "Why would he do that?"

Kia sighed. "Sometimes you will find out that love makes the strongest bonds."

She turned around. "I believe that I've troubled you with my thoughts long enough. Good night." She left.

Felix turned to Ryoko. "What did she mean by that?"

Ryoko thought about it in her head. _Love makes the strongest bonds…is that what me and Demetrie are missing? _She blushed. _Me and Demetrie? Was there ever such a thing?_

Demetrie saw her blushing and smiled, one thing he rarely did these days.

_I wonder why…._

"Good night, Demetrie…" Ryoko yawned.

"Good night….Ryoko." Demetrie said.

-0-

They were all sound asleep, dreaming their silent dreams. The moonlight shone through a window, the pokemon outside chirped and made their nightly noises, the stars burned.

Ebony slept next to Felix, her tail swaying slowly as she breathed in and out, her breaths synchronized with Felix's own.

Suddenly, Felix began to clench the matt, beads of sweat beginning to form on him. He began to tighten up and turn his head side to side, his eyes tightening, his teeth clenched. His breathing became more rapid, each breath a razor one. Ebony's tail began to twitch faster.

Felix's breathing became so fast that it culminated in his chest. Felix cried out and snapped up with a jolt, his eyes wide and his chest heaving from the panting.

Ryoko and Ebony both snapped awake when Felix cried out. Ryoko gasped and went up to him.

"Felix? Are you ok?" She reached for a gourd of water and poured a cup for him.

Felix sweated. "I-I don't know what I saw…"

Ryoko gave him the cup. "Was it a nightmare?" Felix shuddered and took the cup with a shaky hand. "I-I don't know." He drank fast.

"What was it about?" Ryoko asked, then she gave it a second thought. _How could I ask him to do that? It must have been horrible to him… _"Never mind, you don't have to tell me."

"That, that girl…" Felix murmured while staring off into nothingness.

Ryoko looked concerned. "A girl?"

"I saw, a girl…she had a symbol just like his…" He pointed to Demetrie, who was still asleep.

"She had flowers on her hair…she was wearing some sort of ceremony gown…there were people all around her, cheering her on….fire, drums…"

"And then…she offered her hand to…the Vulpix….it bit her and she….she screamed real loud. That scream, it was just…" Felix grasped his head in his hands.

"She began to change, and it looked so painful! I could see her twisting and turning, almost feeling it! When she was done….she was just another Vulpix, but she….she looked like the same Vulpix I saw today….she looked at me with those same eyes. It was her and I never felt more scared of anything until I found myself in that stare…" He bent his head down and grasped it. "It felt like it was happening right in front of me!"

Ryoko rubbed his back and had a sympathetic look on her face.

"It sound's like you just witnessed our ceremonial rites first hand. You were never exposed to it before you joined us and when you did you haven't seen a ceremony because Demetrie has yet to initiate one. Then something like this happens and you don't know what to think, you poor thing."

Felix rubbed his arms. "Is…is this what you do? Is this what I'm going to do?" He asked with a fearful expression. Ryoko sighed. "It is our tradition. We've performed the rite of transformation as a rite of passage ever since our society was founded by Yasuo himself, at least that is what I am told…"

"Is it always painful? Do they always scream?" Felix asked. Ryoko looked to the side. "The screams became a lullaby for some of us, but me and Hiroko were told that pain and suffering were what had to be endured before it ends."

Felix shook his head. "Then…is it going to be painful for me too?" Ryoko looked to the side. "I…I don't even know how I'm going to endure it myself…"

Ebony came between them and perked up. "Esp? Espeon Esp Espy Esp Espeon." Felix smiled and scratched her head. "Well, if I had to pick a pokemon for the job, you would be the definite one." Ebony closed her eyes in a smile.

He turned to Ryoko. "Yeah but the one thing that bothered me was that she chose to give everything away. And for what? A Life in a Pokeball? What could drive someone to give up their humanity for something like that? I just don't get it."

Ryoko put a hand on his back. "You're not alone. I sometimes get confused by some of the choices our society makes too."

She looked into his eyes and he looked back too. Ryoko felt strange, as if staring into those eyes had a soothing effect. She felt her self lean forward. Felix leaned forward too. Before Ryoko could comprehend what was going on, she could feel a rush of breath being sucked away and she closed her eyes and felt her body tingle.

Their lips parted and Felix and Ryoko stared at each other for a brief moment before they immediately blushed and turned away from each other.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what- OW! Ebony! I said I was sorry!" Felix said rubbing his head as the Espeon glared at him and gave him psychic slap.

Ryoko blushed and began to walk outside.

_What just happened? Did we just…_

She felt a rush as she blushed again and held her arms to her chest. It felt strange, but it also felt right, when she stared in his eyes and…

_Was that…love?_

She looked to the moonlight and smiled.

She did not see the shape in the doorway turn away and go back into the chamber to sleep, his brown eyes burning with betrayal and silent tears.

-0-

**A/N: Aww, my first kiss scene in any of my fics. The scene with Felix and his vision were supposed to remind people of his oddities and moment of seeing something he couldn't comprehend, in this case a transformation. He is an outsider who has never experienced a transformation ceremony before and when he sees it, it was shocking to him, kind of like how it was shocking to Alex the Pokemon archeologist in chapter 13 ****of Transformation. It also gives insight into what the ceremony that the Vulpix Demetrie has went through before she offered up her life to the cause. The ceremony in the beginning was to try and give more culture to this society, for it was mentioned that they dance around fire in chapter 4:Faluire of Ancient Society when they were waiting for midnight. Felix and Ryoko's relationship took another step in this chapter. However, I'm sure someone won't be to happy about this when he finds out. Also, I'm sure some of you will spot another reference in Lady Kia's lines. Well, please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA! **


	10. exoneration

-1**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter 10:exoneration**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I have to say I am quite surprised by the reactions I got about the last chapter. Ryoko and Felix just kissed for the first time…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Ancient society created by TurtlesandMonkeys, they belong to her and I am writing this with permission. Felix the Eevee trainer owns Felix and Ebony. MEE-YAA! **

**-0-**

Ryoko opened her eyes and saw Felix sleeping with Ebony on his chest. She stretched and saw that it was daylight. She looked at Felix and blushed when she remembered when they were kissing. _It happened so suddenly, and…and I just gave in…_

She looked and saw that Demetrie wasn't there. Her eyes widened. _What if he saw…?_ She got up and walked to the doorway. She saw some young ones playing with a Biloof, a Rattata, and a Pidgey. They were laughing as they played tag. She walked up to them.

"Um, good morning. Did you happen to see the Elder walk through here?"

They shook their heads. Ryoko looked worried.

"He told me he went for his morning meditation." A voice sounded behind her. She gasped and turned around.

"Lady Kia!" She said in surprised. The old woman leaned on her cane. "He told me he would be by the stream to meditate and that he would return shortly. Once he does return, he will initiate some young ones before leaving for his home village."

Ryoko sighed. "Thank you for telling me, my lady. Um, can you point me in his general direction?" Ryoko asked. The lady closed her eyes. "He said he shall not be disturbed."

Ryoko nodded. "Thank you again, my lady." She bowed to her and walked off towards the hut. _Does he know? Did it anger him? _All these thought floated into Ryoko's head. All that she knew was that she was confused about all this.

-0-

Felix woke up and saw Ebony on his chest. "…Morning ebony. Time to get up." he said sleepily, half dazed himself. The black Espeon did not get off and curled up tighter. Felix sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Ugh, fine, _five _more minutes." Ebony whipped her tail against him. "Ok,_ fifteen _minutes, but I gotta get up soon…"

He looked up again. _Last night…_He remembered Ryoko staring into his eyes and the next thing he knew was that they were kissing each other. After Ryoko left, Ebony gave him a tongue lashing over it, he'd be embarrassed to try and reiterate half the conversation to the others. _Boy was she pissed. _Felix sighed. _What am I gonna do now? _He never felt so confused in his life before. He sure wasn't gonna ask Ebony on advice in this thing. She was already taking this as hard as it was now.

-0-

Ryoko was coming back from the forest gathering flowers for the initiation ceremony. She always loved picking flowers, they always took her away from things when they bothered her. Today was different. Today she thought mostly about what occurred last night. She recalled the tingly sensation she got when they were locked for a moment. _Is this the bond that Lady Kia was referring to? _She thought again about Demetrie. _How would he feel in all this?_ Maybe he doesn't know. If he had know, he would have shown it last night. He was never to slow to let his feelings known. _If he does know, it probably crushed his heart…_

Then again, when had he shown his affection to her? _When he rescued me….all those odd occurrences when he smiled at me…last night when he referred to me as Ryoko instead of youngling…_

Ryoko brought a hand to her stomach. She felt a knot there. _Is this another bond that lady Kia was talking about? _

"Oh Hiroko, if only you were here to help me know…" She murmured.

-0-

Felix was sitting on the grass, watching the kids play and looked to Ebony, pouting away from him. "Ebony, you're not still mad, are you? Look, in all respects I should be dead by now. I did offend one of the most beautiful Espeons in the world…."

Ebony looked away from him. _Damn it, it usually works…_

"Look, would you understand if I told you that I had no idea what was going on?"

"Esp Esp Espy Esp." She muttered. _(Of course you didn't)_

Felix tried to rub her head but she put a barrier and he couldn't touch her. He smiled. "Look, if you were really mad, you would've left by now. " He grinned with his eyes closed. "But I know you couldn't do that, huh? We're inseparable, we're a team." He sighed and looked away from her. Ebony suddenly rushed at him in a tackle.

"Espeon!" She said happily. Felix was rolling with her in the grass, laughing as he struggled with her. "Ok Ebony, you win! You win!" She sat in his lap and gave him a sadistic smile with her eyes. _"Of course I do, I always do." _ Felix rubbed in between her ears and she twitched her tail.

Ryoko walked in and saw the two like this and smiled to herself. If there was any love going on in this village, it was between a friend and his pokemon. _That is the way of Yasuo, the harmonious union of pokemon and humans…so why do I not understand those ways?_

She looked to her skin, a lighter tone than those of the others in the society. She looked to Felix and saw that he was like her. _We're outsiders…maybe that is why we're drawn to each other…_

"Here comes the Elder!" A little kid said. Ryoko turned in the direction and saw Demetrie walking from the forest. She smiled and walked up to him. He passed her without giving her a second glance. He went to a stone by the lakefront. Ryoko turned in his direction, scathed by his coldness. _What was that about? _She thought, trying to hide her hurt expression. Felix walked by her and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt warm.

Lady Kia walked next to Demetrie and cleared her throat. "Young ones come hither!" Several young children came up to her. "Today is a special day. Today the elder will select you to return to the village in the forest with him where you will learn to live with mother nature and our ancestors. It is there that you will engage in the sacred rite of initiation. This will be the last time you will be a part of this village, and become a part of the greater nation under Yasuo." She bowed her head and then opened her eyes sharply and spread her arms out. "Bring forth the sacred dyes!" She cried out.

A woman with a neutral face and a round stomach carried two jars with colored paint. Several more jars were placed before lady Kia. The women looked down and walked away. "They're all yours, elder." Lady Kia told Demetrie. He walked towards the crowd of younglings, observing each of them. He would reach into a jar and give them a blotch or a splat, then several women with markings came and painted the splotches into designs and shapes. Ryoko guessed that these women were ones who already gave birth and were seeing their own children off. Ryoko noticed that they were dressed in the same markings and garb of one about to undergo the sacred rite.

Demetrie marked the last one himself and drew a design of a heart snapped in two on a girl. The 13 young ones who were chosen lined up and stood behind him in a row. He threw his arm in the air and made a victorious cry that the newly initiated ones joined in on. Lady Kia nodded. "May Yasuo's grace rain down upon you." She turned her attention to the women with markings. "You have fulfilled your duties well and have earned Yasuo's grace once again. You have proven your selves despite shaming yourselves and can receive what was denied of you long ago."

The women smiled. Lady Kia summoned a Lunatone and it sent a psychic wave through the forest. Several pokemon showed up, and the woman began to walk among them. One picked up a Pikachu, another hovered near a Butterfree, and one was next to a Roserade.

Ryoko wondered what was going to happen when one woman put her hand to the Pikachu's mouth and it chomped into it. The one with the Butterfree did the same and the one with the Roserade was going to do the same when one of the pregnant women stood up. ""Carrie, no! Don't do it." Lady Kia scolded her. "Silence, you have not finished your duty but your sister has, it is time for her to join our ancestors."

The woman, Carrie, looked to her sister and smiled. "It's all right Karen, I'm going to do it. I'm finally going to join our ancestors in the promised land. You will to someday."

She offered her hand to the Roserade and it took it and bit it. Lady Kia nodded.

'It is finished. Upon midnight tonight, your sentence will be finished and you will join our ancestors in paradise." She turned to the younglings. "In the mean time, you will begin your own journey to the promised lands with Demetrie as your leader. Follow him well." All the children bowed. "Yes, Lady Kia." They all said.

Demetrie got down from his perch and began to walk towards the lake. While the others began to go into celebration, he sat by himself, watching the pokemon in the lake swim by.

During the Celebration that night, Felix and Ebony were playing tag with the newly inducted young ones, Felix getting caught by Ebony most of the time. He saw one of the women who was bitten earlier today and was wondering what was their deal. Lady Kia was walking around. Felix went up to her. "um excuse me, lady Kia?" He asked. She looked to him. "Oh yeah…" he bowed. "Yes young one?" "Can you explain what is the story with the women who were bitten today?"

Lady Kia closed her eyes. "They were ones who shamed themselves by becoming impure before the sacred rite. They went beyond the limits and fell into…the traps of the outside world. The only good thing to come out of it is that new young ones are born from it. Until they are born, those who shamed themselves must bear the burden for nine moons and even then they are sentenced to wait until either their children redeem them or their tribal elder, in that case myself, sees fit for them to receive the sacred rite as they should have along time ago."

Felix looked to the pregnant women sitting down. "Did they all, what did you call it….shame themselves?"

Kia shook her head. "No, some went willingly, in order to ensure our tribes continuation. They must be sanctioned by me and a tribe of elders to determine if they could be bearers of children for the sake of the tribe. Their intents must be pure and not based on cowardice to receive the gift." She sighed. "This village, being the oldest, has seen few of those with pure intents. Thankfully, we have seen few of those who dishonor the tribe as well." Felix scratched is head. "Did you ever do this?"

Lady Kia shot him a glare and Felix shrunk back. "I'll take that as a no?"

Kia closed her eyes. "I have given seven children on seven occasions to the tribe. Five of them have passed the sacred rite. Two are still on the path."

"Have you ever wanted something else?" Felix asked. Kia shook her head at this. "You are lost, but you'll see that there is nothing else for us. It is our destiny."

Felix shrugged. "if you say so…"

Felix saw Ryoko walk to the lake where Demetrie was. "It was nice talking to you Lady Kia." He bowed quickly and began to run over. Ebony followed.

-0-

"Demetrie?"

"Yes…young one?" He asked without taking his eyes off of the night sky.

"Is, is there something troubling you?" Ryoko asked. Demetrie sunk his head.

"…no, there is nothing to bother me." He looked to his Pokeball. "I have my arbiter, my blessing from Lady Kia and I am going to return with more younglings to lead to the promised day. What is there to trouble me?"

"Demetrie, did you ever….when we…" She gulped and began to blush. He turned and looked to her. "Did you ever…care…about me?" She stuttered.

He closed his eyes. "Of course I did. I was the one who save your life when you were in danger along time ago."

"Yes, I am grateful for that. But I mean, did you ever feel anything deeper than that about me, about us?"

"Ryoko, what has brought this on upon you?" he asked.

"It's just….never mind elder." She looked down and began to walk away.

"I…sense your feelings toward me and I will promise to protect you." He said, staring at the moon. She turned with wide eyes. "Protect me?"

Demetrie nodded. "Yes, protect you, just like I always have."

"…thank you, Demetrie."

He smiled. "Go and enjoy the celebration."

"But what about-"

"I need to do some thinking, if you don't mind." he said. She looked into his eyes and understood that she needed to leave. She turned and didn't see his eyes begin to burn with tears that she could not hear.

_Why?_

His look turned to one of determination. He kept his inner flame to himself and his fist trembled.

_-0-_

It was late into the night and the three who were bitten gathered near the flames near the lake. The younger ones were put to bed by their mothers but the newly initiated ones gathered to watch. Lady Kia was present and so was Demetrie. Ryoko and Felix were next to each other. "So, what is going to happen to them?" He asked. Ryoko looked to the sky. "When it strikes midnight, Yasuo's gift will work upon them and they will become the pokemon that bit them." She said.

Felix looked nervous. "So…this is gonna happen for real, right?" Ryoko nodded. "I've seen my share of them before."

"How did you act during your first one?" He asked. She looked down. "I-I can't remember…"

_How could I forget, I was confused and terrorized…_

"well, I better get used to this." Felix said.

Lady Kia raised her arms. "Hear, oh exonerated ones! Today your curse is lifted, today you will be blessed. Today you will be changed by Yasuo's gift and join our ancestors in everlasting peace!" The women bowed and the young ones cheered. Ryoko noticed that the young woman, Karen, wasn't among those watching.

Demetrie looked to the stars. _As it was when the moon soars…_

The women closed their eyes. _…and wails become roars…_

…_the heavens bestow their blessed gifts,_

_And we will be with he who lifts,_

_Our mortal forms into everlasting life_

_And live with no further strife…_

_Blessed be, Yasuo_ _our lord._

A bell chimed and the woman began to keel over and clutch themselves. One of them even released an ear-splitting scream. It was starting. Ryoko noticed their expressions as pained but they knew it was worth it.

One woman began to turn yellow as a lightning bolt shaped tail tore through her back side. Her ears began to stretch longer and longer, their tips turning black. She began to get small, her robes starting to drape around her. Her cheeks became red circles and her nose poked out and became black. Her hair began to turn yellow and fuse with her head, becoming about of her yellow fur. On her back, two brown stripes formed. Her legs began to shrink and her feet grew longer, her toes blending until she had three. She finished shrinking and the change was complete; she was now a Pikachu.

The other one turned a purple color and two wings tore form her back, ripping her cloak. Her body already began to change so when her robe fell of her body was already all purple and indistinguishable. Her fingers began to blend together and left little clawed blue hands. Her hands and legs became alight blue color and began to shrink into her body, becoming smaller. Her wings flapped and soon she was hovering off the ground when her legs started to shrink into her body. It shrank until it met where her ankles were, by this time her feet became round knobs and her body began to shrink smaller and became a little rounder. Her blue hair began to drop out in clumps and her mouth and nose blended together, two teeth poking out to become the mandibles. Her ears went into her head and two antennae popped out. Her eyes became big and red and bulged out to become the eyes a Butterfree had and she was complete.

Ryoko looked to Felix and saw the expression of disbelief in his eyes. He was sweating, his eyes very wide and his mouth agape in disbelief. Even Ebony stared, not knowing what to make of this. Everyone else just cheered.

The last one, Carrie, closed her eyes in pain as her fingers begin to spread out and become wavy and her whole hand became a flower, one red, one blue. Her body began to shrink and her whole skin turned dark and light green. Her long hair began to grow back, turning white as it did, until it was real short and bushy, just like a Roserade's. Near her hips, her skin began to grow out and become the leaf-like skirt they had. Her feet shrank back into her legs and disappeared and she finished shrinking. Her nose sank back and dark green areas grew near her eyes and she was complete.

All three pokemon shook off their tattered remains of clothing and took off for the forest, the young ones cheering. Ryoko looked to Felix and saw him walk away and bend over on his knees. She heard a retching noise and went to help him. Ebony just looked at the clothing the pokemon left behind and wondered where the humans who were in them go, trying to understand if they really became pokemon or not.

Demetrie watched Ryoko help Felix and looked to the clothing and then to the moonlight.

_Yasuo be praised…_

_-0-_

**A/N: And that's the end of that. I wanted to try something new and I decided to introduce a group of women who were punished by not receiving the gift at the sacred age and waiting for it. Mind you this is just a theory for _this _village and doesn't necessarily pertain to the others. ( maybe I should have asked Tam first before writing. XO) But its only an idea and theory for this one village. I also wanted to write a transformation scene again since I haven't done it in awhile. Also, Ryoko is trying to sort out her feelings for Felix and Demetrie. Well, please review MEE-YAAA! **


	11. Destiny's crossroads

**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter 11: Destiny's crossroads**

**A/n: it's been so long…since I last visited this story. XD! Well, I am sorry to keep you all waiting for fans of this one, and I hope that this return will make up for the long wait. Well, let's see what else is next for our Elder Demetrie.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys created the Transformation series, its Virus, and Demetrie so it belongs to her and her alone; I'm just borrowing with permission. Felix the Eevee trainer owns Felix and Ebony. I own Ryoko and Hiroko. **

**-0-**

Dawn approached. Demetrie sat cross-legged on a stone, watching the sun slowly rise, feeling the rays reach his face. He closed his eyes and brought out his Pokeball.

_What should I do? I shouldn't be sidetracked from the ultimate goal, but…_

He remembered what he saw, the two of them leaning, that one moment when they were one. Demetrie couldn't describe the blow he felt seeing that. It was a strange feeling, a feeling that something he possessed was being stolen from him. It was something he never felt before, like a bond was slowly being rendered apart. He thought to what lady Kia told, him about love making the strongest bonds. Could such a strong bond be torn? If he even felt the thing.

He leaned his forehead against the ball as a tear fell through his closed eyes.

_Oh Ancient one, I am lost…what should I do to walk the true path?_

He felt a sensation, like a slight fluttering. His breathing slowed and he felt a shudder course through his body. He then looked to the ball. _What was that? _It was like some other force descended upon him and showed his heart the way, but he couldn't explain it. He got his staff and got up. He searched for elder Kia and found her in her hut, preparing some tea.

He stood waiting until Elder Kia closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea. "Yes, Elder Demetrie?"

He bowed before entering. "Lady Kia, something just happened."

She took another sip. "Oh, and what did occur Elder?"

Demetrie looked as if he were recollecting his thoughts. "I...I don't know how to explain it. " he took a breath. "I was…consoling with my arbiter and…a feeling washed over me…telling my heart something I could not understand…"

Lady Kia closed her eyes and put her tea down before rising. She walked to Demetrie and put a hand on his shoulder. She hummed and then opened her eyes.

"Yasuo's grace has descended upon you, my Elder."

Demetrie's eyes widened. "Yasuo's grace?"

She began to walk back to her mat and rested her knees. "The Arbiter's are not only our ancestors, they have Yasuo's grace infused upon them. Asking them for guidance is like asking him.

She looked to him. "It is what determines our destinies and the destinies of others."

He looked to his ball. _My destiny and the destines of others?_

She gave him a solemn look. "Destiny is at its cross-roads, Elder. The wheels of fate are shifting. Let Yasuo guide your heart and will and let his will be done."

Demetrie bowed. "Yes, Lady Kia."

**-0-**

Ryoko and Felix were sitting by the lake, not looking at each other, looking to the sky.

"So Felix, how was your sleep?" Ryoko asked. Felix didn't look away from the clouds. "Hmm, all right I guess. Why do you ask?" Ryoko kicked her heels in the water. "I was just asking, after witnessing what you saw last night…"

"Ah, it was nothing. Don't worry about me." Felix said with a casual grin.

"It's just… after I saw my first one, I had a nightmare about it, that it was happening to me. Hiroko was there to shield me, but she couldn't stop the screams. I screamed myself…"

"Well, I couldn't say my stomach could hold it, as you saw last night, but if what you say is right, then I'll get used to it. Besides, I may have to go through it too…"

He looked down.

Ryoko went up to him. "Don't worry about it, you still have a long way before then."

They looked into each other's eyes. Ryoko had the dizzying feeling and she felt her self give in again. The two were inches apart from each other when Ryoko and Felix felt a psychic push. "ESP!"

"E-Ebony! Look, I swear I wasn't -OW!"

"ESP! ESPY ESPEON ESP!" the black Espeon was fuming, then she turned around and looked to Felix fast. "Espy Espy."

"What? He is-" Felix stood up. "Oh hey Demetrie, nice morning huh?"

Demetrie kept his stern face. "How were your dreams, Prophecy bearer, any premonitions I should be aware of?"

Felix scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Not unless it concerns sprouting fur and a tail , I got nothing." he chuckled, trying to be funny in front of Demetrie and Ebony just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That might come to pass, prophecy bearer." Demetrie simply said and walked passed them.

"We depart this morning, pack up your things."

"Yes elder." Ryoko said. Demetrie looked to her then walked off.

"Boy, that was a close one, wasn't it Ryoko?" Felix said. He turned and saw that she already began to walk away. He only shrugged. "Well at least I still have you Ebony." He was scratching her head, ignoring the death glare she gave him.

-0-

"Fare well young ones, and Yasuo's grace be with you!" Lady Kia said from the edge of the city limits, a crowd of uninitiated young ones behind her. The younglings walking with Demetrie all turned and waved and said their goodbyes. Ryoko bowed and began to walk while Felix and Ebony both shouted their goodbyes to the village.

"That was a nice visit, apart from the me-throwing-up part and the-" A punch in his gut from Ebony shut him up.

"Esp Espy." She hissed. (_Not in front of you know who.)_

"It is understandable that you couldn't handle seeing Yasuo's gift in action. You were an outsider who has never seen it before." Demetrie said to him.

"Well, now I know what I have to look forward to." He put on a worried face. "uh, do I have to stay in a Pokeball?"

Demetrie smiled. "Only if you choose to be."

"Oh, we get to choose?" Felix lightened up. Ebony looked at him. "Espy Espeon Esp."

_(You're never getting me in one of those **** things.)_

Felix laughed. "Ebony, not in front of the young ones."

They were walking along when Ryoko noticed something along the road. Felix bent down and looked at it. "Huh, it looks like those daggers those punks who attacked us had. Must have dropped it when…" He stopped as he saw a pile of clothing discarded not to far from the dagger. He looked up the tree and saw a sleeping Wurmple. Not to far from it was a Weedle and a Caterpie. Ebony sniffed the air and looked to Felix. "Esp Esp."

"What? It's those same guys?" He then remembered when Demetrie sent them out to attack the bandits after breaking the man's arm. Demetrie looked up and smiled. "At least their outward forms match their inner ones." He looked to the younglings. "See how swift Yasuo's justice is? It is both fair and severe in that it tortures the criminal and alters them to become more suitable to the world. Now they only live for the way rather than resuming their lecherous and thieving ways. Yasuo's way is a just one." He said with a smirk towards the insect pokemon.

Ryoko hid her horror and revulsion at Demetrie's behavior. _True, they did attack us…but they had no idea of the wrath they unleashed…_

She looked to Demetrie and closed her eyes._ I'd hate to see anyone else caught in those fierce eyes when Demetrie becomes something else than the boy I knew…_

"Come young ones, we shall continue onward." The children nodded and left the insects behind, but Ryoko stayed for a moment.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, peace be with you." she bowed and turned around to catch up.

-0-

Demetrie walked forward, feeling lifted, as if unseen hands were guiding him down a road that was destined for him. _Yasuo's grace…it will show me the way to my destiny._

Ryoko walked a little behind Demetrie and Felix was walking next to her. She didn't know why, but she always felt more better being close to Felix than Demetrie, but she didn't want to be separate from Demetrie either. _These tugging bonds will tear me apart if it continues this way any longer..._

She then had a thought. Should she indeed tell Demetrie what happened between her and Felix. She feared that it would crush Demetrie and cause him to go out and hurt Felix. _I shouldn't…but it's eating me up like a Weedle from the inside, burning my heart…_

She put a hand to her heart.

Felix stopped and lifted a lock of Brown hair from his ear. "Hey, there's some noise…I think someone's coming."

Demetrie stopped. He heard it too, like the sound of many feet walking. "Young ones, to the bushes."

All the younglings went behind the bush while Demetrie stood where he was, pulling his Pokeball. Felix stayed to along with Ebony, the Espeon crouched and ready. Ryoko stayed with the young ones to watch them.

Two men walked into view, holding staffs with a blade at the top and several colorful strings where the blade met the pole, blue and yellow. They were followed by a woman with silver flowing hair and clothing. Behind her were a group of other people, young children between the ages of 13 and 16, all carrying marks.

Demetrie recognized the marks and immediately bowed down on one leg. Felix thought it was a good idea to do the same and bowed as well.

The caravan stopped in front of the two kneeling boys. The eldest guard next to her looked to be in his prime and had black hair and deep amber eyes. He wore a yellow armored shoulder pad and a yellow battle tress over his samurai-like padded pants. Demetrie say that he was in good shape by his bare chest with only a strap running diagonally up his torso and connecting to his shoulder pad, a lightning bolt crest on the buckle. He wore a yellow headband with a lightning bold on it and his staff had a yellow ribbon hanging off. His black hair was sort of spiked in the style of Jolteon and he wore a necklace.

The other guard looked younger, but wore a similar outfit only it was a cerulean blue and had a water drop in place of the lightning bolt. His eyes looked young and wild with three bangs brushing along his forehead. He wore a white headband with blue stripes running along it, a water drop in the center. The elder guard raised his hand and the crowd stopped. He planted his staff in the ground.

"Who goes there?" he inquired of the two boys. Demetrie continued to bow. "I am Elder Demetrie of the village formerly under Elder Karu. I am his successor and am retuning to our village after obtaining my arbiter."

"Let me see him, Zhao Yun." A smooth gentle voice asked. The elder guard stepped aside and the woman dressed in silver stepped forward. Ryoko's eyes widened from where she watched. This woman was probably one of the most beautiful ones she has seen. She wore a long sliver dress and a silver top that revealed her midriff, but she looked as flowing and young as any young woman would, but she also had this mature elegance about her. She wore flowers on her silver hair and had these golden eyes. On her neck was a choker in the shape of a fox's face. She went before Demetrie.

"Rise, Young one." He stood up and her gold eyes met with his brown eyes. She looked to the marking on his forehead.  
"so, you're her ancestor…and she is you arbiter, correct?"

Demetrie nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Ryoko could see that the marking on the woman's forehead was identical to Demetrie's.

She put her hands on his shoulder. "Well then, that makes us family."

She put a hand to her chest. "I am Moro, the chronicler, here to acknowledge Elder Karu's passing, and meet his successor. I last heard you were at the village of origin, and decided to intercept to meet you."

She gestured to her two guards. "This is my guardian, Zhao Yun Ping. He and his brother Kai Yi protect me where ever I go." The two guards nodded.

She smiled to Demetrie. "Well now, I believe that there are younglings in your presence. Come along, you are among friends."

Demetrie nodded and gestured the younglings to come out. Moro smiled and walked over, looking to Felix, who still hasn't gotten up. She chuckled. "You can rise now." Felix sighed in relief and stood up. Ebony walked next to him. Moro chuckled in delight. "Is this your Espeon?" Felix nodded. "Uh-huh. Pardon me for saying this but you are so…hot." He felt a slap from Ebony. "Ow! Well she is. I can't even give a compliment now?"

Ebony stuck a tongue out at him. Moro only laughed at this. She stopped when she came across Ryoko and saw her blushed expression. "Now young one, why so shy?" Ryoko looked up. "Oh, I'm so sorry my lady, it's just…I never seen anyone like you and…"

Moro closed her eyes in a smile. "It is quiet all right. What is your name."

"Ryoko, my lady."

Moro smiled and raised Ryoko's chin in her hand, her gold eyes staring into Ryoko's. "Call me Moro."

Moro then left Ryoko and walked over to Demetrie. "well then Elder, are we to return to the village?"

Demetrie nodded. "Yes, Lady Moro."

He walked by her side while Zhao Yun and Kai Yi kept a close eye on him. Moro looked back at Ryoko and gave her a reassuring smile that only made Ryoko blush even more.

_There's something about this woman…_Ryoko thought to her self as they continued along.

**-0-**

**And there; I decided to use a concept created by TaM in Double the trouble called "Yasuo's grace". It's where the body readies itself for whatever Destiny awaits them. It was present in the arbiter selection, the elder selection ceremony, and those who are chosen to breed for the tribe. But what will it mean for Demetrie, Felix and Ryoko? Also, I've FINALLY introduced Moro into this story. It was concept me and my buddy Lord Nalthren tossed around that Moro was apart of the society and this was mentioned in Eyes of the beholder. She seems to have warmed up to Ryoko and Felix. And to what extent her relationship to Demetrie is will be revealed in later chaps. And yes, Zhao Yun and Kai Yi are related to John and Ryan Ping, Swack16's characters. Which means that…John and Ryan have ties to the society! Well, that's all I got for this chap, please review! MEE-YAA!**


	12. Returning Home

**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter 12: Returning home**

**A/N: HI! I'm back with this story! XD! In the last chapter we met Moro and her guardians Zhao Yun and Kai Yi Ping. Let's see where this meeting will lead.**

**Disclaimer: TurtlesandMonkeys owns Demetrie, the Ancient Society, and the Transformation virus. I am only borrowing with permission. Felix and Ebony belong to Felix the Eevee trainer. Moro belongs to Lord Nalthren. Zhao Yun and his family belong to Swack16. I own Ryoko.**

**-0-**

A crowd of younglings gathered to greet their Elder and their new brethren. Moro smiled at seeing all the happy children and pokemon meeting the return of their elder with such joy. Ryoko was glad to be home and Felix was glad that there was no more walking involved. Ebony still shot sour looks whenever Felix looked at her. Demetrie raised his arms. "Young ones, I have returned with even more to add to our numbers. We also have a guest among us." He stood aside and gestured to Moro. "The Chronicler, Moro." All the young ones raised there arms and cheered.

Moro smiled and raised an arm to silence the cheering. "I have to say, it brings me such joy to see so many young hearts gathered here for their elder. It shows you all have respect and that is one thing that must not diminish for the coming of the promised day. I can sense that he will lead you into bold frontiers and that his devotion to the sacred laws will allow for all of us to prosper joyously into the new age." She bowed at her last line and many children continued to cheer again. She smiled. "Now run along and play, younglings."

The children began to disperse and Demetrie walked by Moro. "I must thank you for your words." He bowed. Moro smiled again. "I can sense an inner flame burning in you and I know it will only burn with the passion for the laws that you have." Demetrie nodded. "Thank you, my lady."

Ryoko watched as Demetrie talked with the woman, Moro. Ryoko couldn't help but wonder why she felt something about this woman that she couldn't place her finger on. Felix walked by her. "Hey Ryoko, me and Ebony are going to lounge by the lake, wanna come?"

Ryoko looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, that is a very kind offer, but I think I'll pass. Wouldn't want to egg her on any further." She giggled. Felix scratched his head. "Who?"

His black Espeon tackled him to the floor. "Espy Esp? (_Who do you think?)_

Ebony's eyes began to glow and Felix could feel a force like knuckles scratching into his head.

"All right all right!" Felix began to laugh as he rolled with his Espeon.

Moro and Demetrie began to walk back to his personal hut where Zhao Yun and Kai Yi followed. Demetrie looked to her. "So your guardians, they follow you where ever you go?" Moro smiled. "Only when I travel. We come from a land beyond the sea to reach over here and one doesn't know what to expect to encounter here, so it is better to have a window of safety." She gestured to Zhao Yun and Kai. "It is quite all right here though." She smiled at them and nodded. "Go take a brief rest and return to your families. I'm sure they are resting by the pond." Zhao Yun and Kai Yi nodded. "Yes my lady." Zhao Yun said as he bowed. Kai stepped out and Zhao Yun cast one final glance at Moro and Demetrie before stepping out. Moro chuckled. "They may watch me like a mother Speerow watches her chicks but they are truly loyal and gentle like an Arcanine."

Demetrie sat on his mat cross-legged and looked at her. "Hmm, you don't say."

Moro sat too across from him, the small fire pit between them. "Their family is among the greatest warriors ever to serve the society and with my status, I need the best."

Demetrie looked to her and reached form some wood he had laying around and placed it in the pit. Demetrie then took his Pokeball out and cranked it open to have his Vulpix come out. The little fox blinked. "Vulpix." Moro's expression seemed to change to one of recognition but soon eroded back into her warm smile. "A Vulpix, understandable." Demetrie nodded and looked to it. "If you will, ancient one." The Vulpix nodded and stepped forward and fired a small flame at the wood, the wood igniting in a soft glow.

"Thank you." Demetrie said as he reached for a ceramic kettle with water and placed it over the flames hanging off a stick that hung over the flames. The Vulpix sat by him and nuzzled him. "Vulpix vul."

Moro smiled. "So how does it feel, to be elder I mean." Demetrie closed his eyes. "Like a great task that I must accomplish with the fullest set of grace and responsibility." Moro cocked her head. "Hmm, don't you feel any joy at all?" Demetrie smirked. "Well being chosen has granted me many joys." Moro chuckled. "The boy, he carries the mark of foresight."

Demetrie stared downward. "Ah yes, the prophecy bearer." He reached for some cups near by and took out some tealeaves from an urn he kept.

"He leaves quite an impression, he was an outsider who was converted, am I not mistaken?" Moro asked. Demetrie nodded as he placed the leaves in the kettle as he lifted the top. "Yes he was an outsider. He and his black Espeon were brought here by Ryoko and we initiated him into our clan."

"Ryoko…she too was an outsider, right?" Moro asked. Demetrie kept a silence up before nodding. "Yes, I brought her here to save her life when she was poisoned in the forest." He brought the kettle out of the fire and poured the tea into small cups and bowed and presented it to Moro. Moro nodded and took the cup. "You did, has she thanked you?"

Demetrie stared at his cup. "She has known me for most of her life and I sense her respect for me."

Moro smiled. "Is that all you sense?"

Demetrie snapped from his cup. "What do you mean?" Moro smiled and took another sip.

"It's just, I think there is more that you can sense from her than just respect and gratitude."

Demetrie stared at her with confusion before looking back at his cup and taking another drink. Demetrie looked down. "Your powers of perception are very great."

Moro chuckled. "No, when you have seen what I seen, you tend to recognize these sorts of things. Any way my task is to observe and record everything, so of course I have to be a good observer. Which reminds me."

She turned around and reached into a handbag she had handy and unrolled a fresh piece of parchment. Demetrie could see other pages with writing on them sticking from the bag. Moro reached into her hair and pulled out a Pidgeotto Feather and brought out a tiny urn and removed the lid and stuck the quill inside. "Now, tell me about the procession of Elder Karu's final ceremony."

-0-

Zhao Yun and Kai Yi walked down the village and smiled when they came to a small group by the lake. A woman with black hair and a satin outfit decorated with flames stepped forward and hugged Zhao Yun and Kissed him. "Welcome back my Airen." She said as Zhao Yun smiled. "Shou Wha…" He began and looked to the young man of 17 behind her, sitting with young woman with orange reddish hair. He stepped up and bowed. "Father." Zhao Yun held Shou Wha in his arm while nodding at his son. "Shu Wei, can you place this where it belongs." He held the spear out. Shou Wei nodded. "Yes father." He took the weapon and slowly began to walk with it. He walked to his uncle Kai and took his spear too. Kai smiled at him. "Say, is that Kasumi over there? " He gestured to the girl that sat by Shu. Shu nodded with a grin. "Yes, you remember her when we were younger, do you?"

Kai chuckled. "I remember you always hunting for the right flower to give for her and getting yourself injured many times before she said decided to start seeing you." He laughed out loud while Shu's face flushed with embarrassment. Kai shook his nephew's shoulder. "Come on, at least you got her." Shu took the spears off to be properly stored while Kai walked to the pond and released a Pokeball with a water drop on it. "Ok Hikari, time for a swim." The ball erupted into a beautiful light blue pokemon with a mermaid tail and a fin around its neck. "Vaporeon vap!" she exclaimed as she dived into the water and surfaced with a joyous expression, splashing Kai with water. Kai laughed.

"Ok, here I come!" he shed his armor off and removed his boots and jumped with only his pants on into the water, splashing next to the Vaporeon. The Vaporeon laughed while Kai swam alongside it, gracefully stroking through the water with his pokemon.

Zhao Yun smiled at this and sat with his wife. "What a glorious day to live." He said to himself as he watched his brother swim and his wife rest her head against his shoulder.

"So where is lady Moro?" She asked. Zhao Yun looked to the sky while he responded. "Sitting with the new Elder Boy and possibly chronicling it in her journals."

Shou Wha ran a hand across his chest to his chin. "Well I think he seems like he'll lead just as well as Elder Karu. I've heard from some younglings here that he has so far."

Zhao Yun shrugged. "Maybe, but I think he is far to young to lead at this point in life."

Shou Wha laughed. "And how young were you before you devoted your life to the guardians?" Zhao Yun chuckled. "That was different, I didn't have to lead the village, only protect it."

Shou Wha smiled and took her Pokeball out and released an orange pokemon with yellow fur on its head and tale. "Flareon." It said. Shou Wha looked to Zhao Yun. "She wants to see her mate too." Zhao Yun smiled and took his out with a lightning bolt and flung it, a yellow pokemon with spiky fur coming out. "Jolteon Jolt!" The Flareon walked to the Jolteon and nuzzled it, purring with delight.

Zhao Yun smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek as they both watched the two pokemon show their affection for each other.

**-0-**

Shu had put the spears by the hut they were going to be staying at for the night. He heard someone behind him and turned to see Kasumi there with a smile.

"It will be nice to sleep in a shelter again after sleeping outside for all these days." She said. Shu Wei smiled. "Hey but least we had a good view of the stars. Remember when we were children what we would do on a clear night?" Kasumi smiled and put her hands behind her coyly. "I remember." She walked up to him slowly. "We would go to the tallest hill in the village…" She was in front of him now. "And then we'd lay side by side and count the stars..." she closed hr eyes and slowly kissed him. Shu Wei put his arm around her and was about to walk out when he stopped. "Oh, before I forget…" He walked to their bag and pulled out a small Pokeball and opened it, releasing a little brown Eevee.

"Vee." It mewed. Shou Wei smiled. "It's been a long journey, my friend. Now go along and play. I think you mother and father are with mine." The Eevee voiced its approval and put its paws on his legs and Kasumi picked it up and began to stroke its fur.

Kasumi laughed at the soft touch. "So when are you going to evolve him again?"

Shu smiled and pulled out a necklace with a brown stone. "When this changes to its proper color, then he'll mature along with me, but for now we still learn."

Kasumi smiled and stroked the Eevee some more. "In the mean time, I'll just enjoy his cute immature self." She did a playful stroke in Shu's hair. "Oh, and the Eevee too."

Shu laughed. "Not funny."

-0-

Felix was lying on his back as he stared at the clouds again with a carefree smile and Ebony was nearby stroking herself clean. Felix heard a splash and got up and met face to face with a wet Vaporeon as it began to shake itself free of water, wetting ebony and Felix in the process. Felix laughed while Ebony protested to this surprise shower. "Esp! Espeon esp esp!" She fumed as she began to shake herself dry while a young man with a headband and black hair surfaced laughing. "Ha ha! Good on Hikari!"

Felix laughed as he sat up. "Yeah, that was a good one." He motioned to pet the Vaporeon but it had already ran back into the water to join its master.

"You're one of those guardians with the lady in silver, right?" Felix asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah, Kai Yi Ping." He raised a hand from the water only to be tackled down by his Vaporeon. He surfaced again and moved the wet hair from his eyes, laughing.

"Oh, I'm Felix…bearer of something…" He said with a smile. Kai began to swim to the surface and got out of the water. Felix could see that this guy was in pretty good shape, not hulking, but definitely not frail or flabby. Felix looked down to his small gut under his shirt and looked back at Kai, feeling a little inadequate. He smiled nonetheless.

Kai sat by him as he began to dry. "Ah that was refreshing, right Hikari!" he called to his Vaporeon still in the water.

"Vap Vap! It called back with joy.

Kai settled back and saw Felix's mark on his head. "Ah, foresight. You probably can tell the future then."

Felix looked up. "Well actually I think only in my dreams. I think I get it from Ebony being near me al the time."

Kai looked to the black Espeon. "That dark Espeon over there? " Felix nodded. "Yeah, she's my only friend in all this and I am as attached to her as she is to me."

Kai chuckled. "Yeah? Well me and Hikari are the same way, right Hikari?" The Vaporeon did a flip in approval and splashed again, Ebony dodging to avoid getting wet. Kai laughed along with Felix.

Felix looked at his chest before looking at Kai again. "Um, Kai. Can I call you Kai?"

Kai nodded. Felix continued. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

Kai chuckled. "Well my line of work doesn't allow for much time for that. Sure my brother got married and my nephew has one of his own, but the only companionship I need is Hikari and my duty. Besides, I have more time to train rather than worrying about picking a certain flower for my girlfriend or something. I plan for that stuff after I had a good run in being a guardian."

Felix looked at him. "But have you ever fallen in love?"

Kai stopped and looked to the side. "Once, but it didn't work out. We seemed so right for each other until soon we couldn't say I love you anymore."

Felix looked up. "Oh, she dumped you?"

"No, she underwent the rite and lost herself completely. Sure I could have had her as a pokemon but I know that she wasn't the same, so I let her go."

Felix looked down. "Oh."

Kai smiled. "However, Hikari has always had the same love for me that she had since I raised her from a little Eevee kit." He sat up.

"Plus we always have a blast competing against her brother and mine."

Felix sat up too. "Oh, what does he have?"

Kai smirked. "A Jolteon. Hikari always loved water when she was a kit so it was only natural she became a Vaporeon." Felix looked at Ebony. "Hmm, would you have liked to be another form besides an Espeon?" Ebony shook her head. "Espy Espeon esp espy. " (_No, I don't want to smell like fish, I like myself the way I am.)_

Felix chuckled at her comment. Kai looked at him. "What, don't tell me you knew what she said?" He asked with a grin.

Felix nodded. "Yup." Kai laughed. "So what did she say that was so funny?"

Felix grinned. "She didn't want to smell like fish."

Kai and Felix erupted into laughter while Hikari came out of the water and looked at Ebony with a scowl. "Vap!"

Kai patted her head. "Oh come on Hikari, we both know you don't smell like fish."

The Vaporeon purred her approval.

Ebony walked by Felix and gave him a slight Psybeam to his arm, which numbed it. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Um, doesn't that hurt?"

Felix just shook his head and smiled a relaxed smile. "No, that's her way of showing her affection for me."

Kai whistled. "Talk about tough love."

The boys erupted into laughter again, the pokemon joining too.

Ryoko watched this with a smile and put her hand to her heart. _How sweet...the two get along so well…_

She turned and saw Demetrie coming out of his hut with Moro and walking toward the lake. She felt that feeling again, like the feeling of being torn apart.

Moro walked to Kai. "Found a new friend Kai?" She asked with a gentle smile. Kai nodded. "This Felix guy is one odd guy but he's pretty ok."

Moro nodded with a laugh. "That he is." She looked to Ryoko. "And you, how are you?"

Ryoko perked up. "Oh, well I put my things back and got settled and thought I would meet some of the travelers and make them feel welcomed." Moro nodded. "I just finished recording a new chapter for the book of the Beholder."

Ryoko blinked. "The book of the…?"

Moro came to a realization and laughed. "Oh, excuse me, you must have not..." She cleared her throat. "The Book of the beholder was something I have the task of writing for all my life."

"Why?"

Moro smiled. "Why does the wind blow, why does the sun go down, why does the river flow? Because they do, and just so it is with my writing of this chronicle. Otherwise, if we don't know about important events, how will we be remembered? I write because some one has too and I am that chosen person."

Ryoko thought about it some more. Moro chuckled and placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "It's quite all right, you'll understand sometime."

Ryoko nodded and Moro turned her around. "Now I'll introduce you to my Guardian's family and some of our young ones." Ryoko nodded. Demetrie was already talking with the man with black hair and Jolteon at his side.

"So you protect lady Moro with your arbiter?" he asked. Zhao Yun nodded. "That and ourselves. My family has been trained in generations in the art of self-defense."

Demetrie nodded. "Which makes you an effective guardian, correct?"

Zhao Yun nodded. "Yes. The human body can become a skilled weapon if honed properly with skill and discipline."

Demetrie looked at his own arm. "And strength?"

Zhao Yun nodded. "That is only part of it. You must have a proper balance and a set discipline to learn the arts. Strength alone can't conquer all."

Demetrie took this in and looked at Zhao Yun. "This art…what do you use it for exactly?"

Zhao Yun looked into his eyes. "We use it not only for self defense but to protect others. But it isn't just about skill and technique. It's about loyalties to ones friends, devotion to ones loves, faithfulness to yourself and your family, and a respect for all life."

Demetrie nodded and began to think with in himself. "…Can you teach me this art?"

Zhao Yun looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Teach you?"

Demetrie nodded. "I would like to grow stronger as a leader and find out myself. Can it help so in doing that?"

Zhao Yun put a hand on his shoulder. "If it's for strength alone, then you misunderstand me. But if it's to learn about the balance with in you, I will teach you the arts."

Demetrie's eyes burned with determination. "But I have something of mine that I want to protect, and you said it can aid me in protecting those that I care about."

Zhao Yun looked in his eyes. "…All right, I take you in as my apprentice."

-0-

Moro sat by a tree and wrote in her own personal diary she kept. _"Today I sat with the boy Demetrie and saw my sister for the first time in years. She seems to have forgotten me completely while I have not forgotten her…"_

Moro looked up and took a breath, and smiled seeing the children play with their pokemon in harmony.

_"...I recorded what I should have and walked around. It makes me happy to see pokemon and humans in such harmony, may that splendor never fade…"_

She looked up and saw they boy Felix rolling with his Espeon and smiled.

_"The boy Felix and the girl Ryoko have my attention the most. Both were once outsiders, yet they seem so intermingled with the society as if they were born with it. Or at least that is how it appears. I can sense something in the girl about the boys Demetrie and Felix, and I could only pray to Lugia that she doesn't find herself torn in two between loves."_

She looked at the setting sun and started to write her final paragraph for that time.

_" The boy Demetrie strikes me as...very devoted to the sacred word, which will aid him well as elder. He is indeed blood related to me, yet I have not seen this type of fire in him among any of my kin. It makes me wonder what will be in store for him in the future. I understand Zhao Yun has taken him under his wing to teach him the arts his family knew…_

_Zhao Yun…"_

Moro closed her book and sat up and began to walk toward her hut as a youngling ran by with a Torchick, lighting up the torches strung through out the village as night began to creep in.

-0-

**And there! I liked this chapter as it brought a more lighthearted tone to this story that was greatly needed. I wanted to show more of Moro and her guardians the Pings and possibly hint where Demetrie learned some of his skills. I also touched on the subject of the Pings being very integrated with the Eevee's and their eon forms, as most of the Family has either and Eevee or an evolved Eevee. The thing with Hikari splashing Felix was a sort of reference to the actions Missy's Vaporeon did in the first story. The thing with Moro's personal Diary gives a little insight into her head. I also enjoyed writing the interaction between Felix and Kai Yi and also the discussion between Zhao Yun and Demetrie. Well, please review! Jonseycat out! MEE-YAA! **


	13. training

**Ancient Society: Ascension**

**Chapter 13:Training**

**A/N: Well I am just so proud of how far this story has come along and it is probably my second pokemon fic but it was the first to actually have transformation scenes before Quarantine so a lot of things about this story hold special places in my heart. I am quite proud of the fans who have stuck with it since its initial chapters and hope they continue to stay along for the rest of the journey, for we are not done yet. XD. So let the story continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the _Transformation _series or Ancient Society created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am only borrowing with permission from her. Swack16 owns Zhao Yun Ping and his family, TurtlesandMonkeys owns Demetrie and** **the virus, and Lord Nalthren owns Moro. Felix the Eevee trainer owns Felix and Ebony while I myself own Ryoko. MEE-YAA!**

-0-

Ryoko stirred in her sleep, the moon casting a soft glow in her skin. Not to far from her, Felix and Ebony slept on the floor upon a mat, the black Espeon curled up upon Felix's chest, her tail fluttering every so often. Felix himself had the face of a carefree dreamer, seeming relaxed and at peace. Ryoko turned slowly in her sleep onto her side, her closed eyes seeing only what her mind placed in her dreams. She could not see the soft gaze that watched her over her bed from the doorway, could not see the brown eyes warm up at her innocent slumber. Demetrie watched Ryoko shiver slightly and walked by quietly and pulled the blanket into her arms so she could instinctively grasp it and curl up in it. She seemed to smile and whisper something.

"…Hiroko…"

Demetrie smiled and brushed a stray lock of blue hair from Ryoko's face. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"I will protect you...always…"

He then got up and began to walk out the exit of the hut. He stopped when his eyes fell upon Felix and Ebony and he trembled a bit but kept himself calm and walked past them, Ebony lifting her head slightly and cocking it to the side but soon she rested it again and closed her eyes.

-0-

Moro sat on the small hill overlooking the village, surveying the moonlight. She looked into the air at the large orb in the sky, letting the rays beam on her and closed her eyes as she let the beauty take her. She then looked down in remembrance, noting the shadows, remembering how she would use them to her advantage…

She reached for her fox charm, fingering the steel, remembering when she once used another form of steel in her deadly art…

_Never again…_

She looked to the moon again and just smiled at the memories of the children she saw today as they greeted their elder, the boy Demetrie. She looked down as she saw a flicker of movement from the huts and her senses heightened themselves as she heard the sound of footsteps. She could see a shape moving from the hut that she knew belonged to Ryoko and she stood up, her eyes sharpening. She could see a little detail and the staff in the figure's hand told her that it was Demetrie. She cocked her head in curiosity wondering why he would be up this late. _Maybe I'll ask him sometime…_

She shook the thought away. _No, he needs to figure this for himself. Only if he comes to me for advice should I intervene. Maybe the training with Zhao Yun should do him some good…_

She closed her eyes at the thought of her guardian. She then gave one last look at the village and the moon before turning to leave.

-0-

The sun began to rise, casting its soft glow across the land, the life-giving rays retuning life to those who slumbered the night before, pokemon rising for their daily tasks, nocturnal predators returning to their lairs for rest from a night's hunt.

Demetrie stood by the lake, watching the sun begin to reflect as it continued its ascension. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Ancestors…" He whispered. "Guide me well on this path I am about to walk, give me the strength to pass whatever trials may come," He bowed. "Until the promised day."

He stood up and began to walk to where he would begin his training with Zhao Yun. As he walked, he passed a couple he recognized as travelers with Lady Moro, the son of Zhao Yun and his love. They sat on a log, Kasumi cuddling a little Eevee as Shu Wei held his arm around her. Demetrie felt something stir in him, some sort of longing, but it died down soon enough and he just shrugged off the feeling, but a part of him wondered what that was.

-0-

Demetrie caught sight of Zhao Yun in the middle of a meadow in the forest, the stream nearby. He had his back turned to Demetrie, his staff planted on the ground. The wind blew the tail of his headband slightly, the yellow cloth fluttering.

"Hm, I was wondering when you would show yourself." Zhao Yun said without turning.

Demetrie bowed. "I apologize for being late, I have no excuse."

He heard Zhao Yun chuckle. "Good…because I have little tolerance for excuses."

He then turned around swiftly, grabbing staff in hand and suddenly dropping down in a sweep, the staff catching Demetrie off guard, the young boy falling flat on his back, grunting in pain. Zhao Yun then poked Demetrie on his side to roll onto his stomach. He put his foot slightly on Demetrie. "Now, push up against me 50 times."

Demetrie grunted. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Come on, don't tell me a boy your age can't do fifty push-ups?"

He pushed down against his back. "Come now, push."

Demetrie grunted and pushed his arms against the ground, his arms trembling as he struggled for strength. He pushed up once against the boot of Zhao Yun and fell to the ground down.

"Again! Start over…one!"

Demetrie pushed. "Two!" He wavered a bit and continued to a fourth when he collapsed. "Again!…One! Two! Three!"

Demetrie began to sweat as he pushed up against the ground. Whenever he faltered and fell, Zhao Yun would restart the count. He had restarted about three times when he began to carry on. He was nearing the end of his count when he reached 47. He slowed a bit.

"Come on…you're almost there…don't come so far to fail now!"

Demetrie strained and pushed up again. He noticed someone walk into view. It was Kai Yi, the other guardian. He saw Demetrie and looked to his brother. "Heh, pushing him a little too far so soon?" He chuckled. Kai Yi walked in front of Demetrie and bent over to his level, rubbing his hand in the boy's hair. "I'd quit if I was you right now. Maybe you aren't cut out for this."

Demetrie looked up and gritted his teeth. " I…will not…FAIL!" AT the last word he pushed up two more times and Zhao Yun took his foot off and let Demetrie sit back and catch his breath. He crossed his arms and nodded. "Very good…for a warm-up."

He offered Demetrie a hand and lifted him off the ground. "Ok, now jog around the village five pence."

Demetrie shuddered a bit from trying to maintain balance. "But I can hardly stand…"

Zhao Yun swiftly whipped his staff against Demetrie's side. "Run at least five times and then the training shall begin." Demetrie held his knees as he breathed then looked at Zhao Yun. "Trust me."

Demetrie stood up and began to jog.

Zhao Yun motioned Kai to come to his side. "Make sure he doesn't falter. He does, jab him back up."

Kai Yi shook his head with a smile. "Still haven't changed huh Zhao?

Zhao Yun smiled. "Not on your life. Besides, It's a good learning experience."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, never be late to your house of pain."

Zhao Yun shook his head. "Please don't call it that." He looked to where Demetrie was running. "Besides, I think he'll benefit from this..."

"You think so?" Kai asked, scratching his head.

"I _hope _so…" Zhao said with a worried face.

-0-

Ryoko sat on the grass looking at the sky. There were many white clouds among the blue sky. She sighed with a smile as she thought about how nice of a day it was turning out to be. She heard a slapping sound and turned to see Demetrie running at the edge of the village, the guardian known as Kai Yi from that lady Moro's troupe following him with his staff. Whenever Demetrie looked like he was going to slow down, the guardian would poke him with the dull end of his blade. Ryoko watched as Demetrie continued to run about, a solid look of determination poking through his tiring face.

Ryoko was too busy watching Demetrie she didn't sense that someone else was sitting by her. She felt eyes on her and turned with a gasp, only sighing with relief when she saw it was only Moro. She put a hand to her chest. "Lady Moro, you gave me quite a shock." She said with a smile. Moro only chuckled. "I am so sorry…old habit I guess. I tend to have that effect on people, seeming to randomly appear out of thin air."

Ryoko turned to face her. "So, what brings you here?"

Moro closed her eyes as she took a contented deep breath. "Enjoying the morning, the sights and senses that each new day brings. I just love it when the sky is like this." She rested her back against the grass and stared straight at the sky. She turned her eyes to Ryoko. "And you? How are you this morning?"

Ryoko blinked. "Uh, I'm just fine-uh…" She looked away from the woman while Moro only closed her eyes in a smile and chuckled. "You seem so shy around me." She patted the grass next to her. " Come here, lay down." Ryoko nodded and lay down next to Moro looking up at the sky.

Moro sighed contentedly as she stared at the sky. "One look at the sky is all I need to calm myself down. That and seeing a sunrise by the mountains or an ocean view, which I haven't seen in awhile... but still I have the sky." She smiled. "It's like a gift. It always changes, yet stays the same and all can share in it." Ryoko stared at the sky, listening to Moro's words. Moro smiled. "What gives you piece of mind?"

Ryoko thought back. "I guess a nice cup of tea…sunrises as you said…I've never seen the sea before."

Moro smiled. "Maybe someday you will." She clasped some grass in her hand and lifted it toward the air, letting go slightly as the wind scattered the grass about. "The winds of life take us through many unexpected turns."

She turned her head toward Ryoko, who was watching as Demetrie made another round. She smiled. "So, do you like him?" She asked. Ryoko turned to Moro very fast. "What?" She responded. "Moro smiled. "Do you like him, Demetrie?" Moro asked while nudging her shoulder a bit. Ryoko blushed. "Well...it's just…"

"Go on."

Ryoko took a deep breath. "I'm just worried about the training he'll be taking, if he'll be all right." Moro smiled again. "Don't worry, he won't fail."

Ryoko blinked. "How can you tell?"

Moro chuckled. "Because he won't, because he's protecting something dear to him."

Ryoko sat up. "What?"

Moro smiled and turned her head toward Ryoko. "You."

Ryoko's heart skipped a beat. "Me?"

Moro nodded. "I can see it in his eyes." She stood up and put a warm hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "Don't worry, he is sure to come out of this stronger than ever."

-0-

Demetrie had finished his rounds around the village and stood there, panting. Zhao Yun approached him, nodding. Demetrie bowed. "I have paid my penance for my lateness…" He wobbled but stood straight. "When does the training begin?"

Zhao Yun turned away and walked. "I was light on you. Do it again and you shall be punished."

Demetrie looked at him for a while before nodding. "Yes sir."

Zhao Yun walked past him and came to a stone and sat upon it. "Sit." He said, pointing his staff to a specific spot before him. Demetrie nodded and sat.

"Now remember, I do not come before you as a guardian, you do not come before me as an elder. We are master and apprentice, teacher and student, holding a sacred bond that is eons old. What we learn we learn together." Demetrie nodded.

Zhao Yun took a deep breath and cricked his neck before looking to the young boy before him. "You will refer to me as Master, understood?"

Demetrie nodded. Zhao Yun sighed. "Do you understand?"

Demetrie nodded again. "Yes Master."

Zhao Yun nodded. "Good." He stood up and walked to the center of the field. "Now first thing's first, show me how you _fight._" He stood up straight.

Demetrie strained to get up and got into a stance. Zhao Yun stared him on. "Now, what are you going to do?"

Demetrie thought about when he took out the bandits and decided t rush at Zhao Yun with out fear. He swung his staff, but Zhao Yun avoided it easily Demetrie repeated the swing and hit nothing, he then rushed for Zhao Yun's arm and thrust his own out to grab it. Zhao Yun then grabbed Demetrie's arm and tripped him to the ground, pinning him and holding his arm against his back. Demetrie struggled to break free and tried to get up, but Zhao Yun had him real tight. He pulled Demetrie's arm back and he felt it pull.

'You're too clumsy. You're too predictable. You're to rash…" Demetrie thrashed some more but Zhao Yun wouldn't give. "You need to learn patience." He then let Demetrie go and the youth immediately grabbed his staff and swung at Zhao Yun hot took his staff and hit Demetrie in the stomach and then elbowed his head. Demetrie fell back.

"Also, never attack in anger." He took a deep breath. "Calm your mind."

Demetrie took a few breaths and nodded. Zhao Yun nodded. " The most important thing about this training is self defense, not attack."

Zhao Yun began to pace around Demetrie, the boy watching. "Now it is possible to turn a battle in your favor if you aggravate your enemy." He gestured his staff toward Demetrie. "As I exemplified with you. If your enemy fights out of anger they will make many mistakes and leave themselves open."

Demetrie stood up. "So anger can be a powerful tool?"

Zhao Yun stopped pacing. "That is right, yet you have to keep calm in the field of battle."

Demetrie took a few breaths and he could hear the pokemon in the forest when he cleared his mind. "I can hear them...the ancestors…"

Zhao Yun nodded. "Indeed, but you can't rely on them all the time."

He stood a few feet away from Demetrie. "Now then, release your Arbiter."

Demetrie nodded and pulled out his apricot Pokeball. Zhao Yun repeated the move. He nodded to Demetrie who cranked his ball and out came his Vulpix. Zhao Yun released his Jolteon. "Jolteon!" The Spiky electric pokemon called.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before Demetrie made the first move.

"Ancestor, tackle attack!

The Vulpix nodded and began to charge at the Jolteon with a cry. Zhao Yun and Jolteon waited. "Jolteon, maneuver 2 and tackle." Jolteon nodded. "It waited until the Vulpix came close enough. Vulpix braced itself for impact. The Jolteon suddenly slid forward and its legs tripped Vulpix and before it could recover, it tackled the fox. The Vulpix cried out and rolled to Demetrie's feet. It got up and looked to him. "Try and ember attack, try to catch it off guard." The Vulpix nodded and planted its feet in the ground, staring at the dashing Jolteon. All six tails fanned out.

"Jolteon, flash." Zhao Yun commanded.

Demetrie thought fast. "Vulpix, shield your eyes!" The fox covered its eyes with its paws and the flash attack came. However, the fox wasn't its target. Demetrie was briefly blinded by the flash and cried out. The Vulpix heard his cries and turned out of concern for him. The Jolteon was given enough time to disappear in this moment. Vulpix turned back toward the arena and couldn't see her opponent anywhere. Suddenly, Jolteon appeared dug out of the ground behind her and struck the fox. The Vulpix cried out. "Vulll!" It landed in the center of the field with a thud and was too weak to continue.

Zhao Yun sighed at this quick defeat. "All right Jolteon, that's enough." The Jolteon nodded and sat by his side. Demetrie had recovered from the blindness and saw his Vulpix in the center of the field. "Vulpix!" he called out and rushed to the fallen fox and picked it up in his arms. Zhao Yun walked up to him. "We have a long way to go.' He looked to the Vulpix. "Your arbiter still needs to be trained."

"I haven't used her in battle before." Demetrie said, holding the Vulpix in his arms as she got up and licked his arm.

"Well now would be a good time to build that trust that Jolteon and I have." Zhao Yun said, petting his Jolteon's spiky hair, the seemingly sharp spikes doing nothing.

"Yes Master, but what do I do?"

Zhao Yun stood up straight. "First, you and your arbiter must build up some endurance before any serious training can be done." Demetrie nodded.

"My Son Shu Wei will help you." Demetrie saw Shu Wei appear and nod.

Demetrie nodded and placed his Vulpix on the floor. Shu Wei released his Eevee. "Vee." The little pokemon mewed.

"Ok, now you two start jogging. You and your pokemon, and don't come back into the village until sundown."

Demetrie and Shu nodded. "Yes Father. "Shu added. The two boys began to run.

Zhao Yun returned this Jolteon and began to walk back toward the village when he felt two soft hands clasp around his face and pull him behind a tree. He is surprised as his lips meet with a soft face that breathed a tender breath down his mouth and he soon gave into the kiss.

He pulled softly away and stared into the golden eyes of Moro. She smiled.

"And how was your day?" Zhao Yun clasped Moro's hands in his as he gently pushed them off his chest. "Moro…"

She blinked. "Well, how was your day?" "It's going well…I started the boy off with a little penance for his lateness, then I began to teach him the ways of fighting." He looked into her eyes. "And now he is jogging…" He put a hand to her chin. "With my son..." He softly added.

Moro stroked his chest. "He is related to me...he has my sister."

Zhao Yun thought back to the battle. "The Vulpix…"

Moro rested her head against his chest in his embrace. "I've been thinking of you ever since you took him in, knowing you will make him stronger…" She reached into kiss him again but Zhao Yun gently kept his distance. He shook his head. "I am sorry, but you know we can't continue like this. I have a family now, a son, my wife, Shou Wha…"

Moro only put a finger to his mouth and leaned in to whisper by his ear. "Just tell me you love me…please?"

Zhao Sighed and smiled as he held Moro's chin in his hand. "_Wo Ai Ni."_

Moro nodded and let go of him and bowed. "I am sorry, for presenting myself like this."

Zhao Yun nodded. "All is forgiven." Moro bowed. "Return to your duties." She said and began to walk away. Zhao Yun sighed and picked up his staff, feeling his lips where Moro's tender lips kissed his.

-0-

Moro walked to her hut and rested on her cot, resting her head on her arms.

_He is right, we can't continue this way for long…_

She sighed as she began to get ready for her rest. She looked out the window and saw Demetrie and Shu Wei were running up the hill with their pokemon. She smiled and took a deep breath as began to slumber.

-0-

**And there! It feels great to return to this story, though I did need help for the training sequence. I would like to thank swack16 for helping me with that. Originally, I had Zhao Yun envisioned as this teacher who takes it slow, but Swack brought in an edge that the family was known for in later generations and I thought it was better so I went with that. I did retain the whole "master/teacher" relationship line that was in the original draft, but I amped Zhao Yun a bit up. I also enjoyed adding the scene between Moro and Ryoko in the middle, talking about what calms them. The scene between Moro and Zhao Yun implies several things…but Zhao Yun does affirm his faithful status by attempting to delay Moro's advances and remains committed to his family. One could see a resemblance to the type of advances Kitsune makes to Akira in Lord Nalthren's _Chronicle _story. I also enjoyed the opening with Demetrie and Ryoko, showing a warm side of his that is rarely seen any** **more. What is he to do with the knowledge he is gaining though? Well, please review! Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


End file.
